Vampires: A Love So Wrong
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: Misty is a vampire slayer. Ash is a vampire. They're supposed to hate each other; and Misty is supposed to kill him. But how can she kill him when she's falling in love with him? AAML/Pokeshipping! First Part in the Vampire Saga
1. Chapter 1

A fog clung to the early morning sky in the Kanto region, and a young redhead was making her way back home. She had just returned from her most recent mission.

Misty Waterflower was the best vampire slayer that anyone had ever seen. She fought with a vengeance, as if she had a vendetta against the vampires she killed. The seventeen year old fumbled with the key for a moment before getting inside her small apartment. When she got home she fell on the bed. Her baby Togepi came up to her. Misty picked up the egg shaped Pokemon and carried it to her room.

"Tog, Toge priiiiiiii" (Yay mommy's home from work)

"Yeah, mommy is home from work. How was your day? Did you have fun with your friends?" She said as she cradled her most precious Pokemon. She never trained it and she didn't use it in battle. She was too important.

"Priiiii toge toge pri pri toge priiii" (Oh yes mommy me and Zuzu played together a lot)

"I'm glad you two are getting along." She said scratching its head absently.

Misty was a Water type Pokemon trainer, along with being a vampire slayer. She had a Wartortle, Politoed, Goldeen, Staryu, Vaporeon, Kingdra, Dewgong, Lapras, Gyrados, Corsola, Mudkip, Surskit, Milotic, Gorebas, Luvdisc, a pink and blue Shellos and her Azurill Zuzu. She had other Pokemon other than those ones. She also had a Delcatty, Eevee, Glaceon, Dragonair, Gardevoir, Ninetails and a Pikachu. After she returned everybody she went to sleep.

At around six o'clock in the morning she was called into work. She got dressed on her uniform.

Her uniform was a black tank top with white lining, with black pants. The shirt only went a little above her belly button. Her black boots went to her knees she tucked her pants into her boots. She put on one of the black elbow length gloves. She strapped on her belt that had everything she needed in it and headed out the door. To Head Quarters.

When she got there, she went through all the security measures that were needed and greeted her boss. A mysterious, nameless figure that was devoted to the complete extermination of vampires everywhere.

"Hello boss." She said as she walked into the office.

"Greetings Misty." He said in a tone so cold it would freeze water. Misty had learned not to flinch from the iciness in his voice.

"What's the mission this time?" Misty said in a calculating tone, as if she knew what to do before she even had the mission. She knew better then to ask for a break; it would only lead to a pay deduction and a stern lecture.

"Have you ever heard of the famous vampire Ashton Ketchum?" He asked as he turned to face Misty.

"Yes I have. I also heard you still haven't been able to tame, capture or kill him yet." she said with a slight snicker. The boss scowled.

"Not the point." he said shortly, glaring. "I want you take FULL charge on this mission you are our best weapon..." Misty didn't reply for a minute.

"Do you accept?" asked the boss, glancing at her when she didn't reply.

"Of course I do. You can count on me. Where is he?" she said as she was walking out of the door, only turning back to hear his answer.

"I know I can. Viridian City." he said turning around to stare out of the window

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

I arrived at the city at noon, when the sun was at its highest. I decided to stay at a hotel because it would be more inconspicuous. I dressed into street clothes so I wouldn't arouse supposition. I got into a baby-blue tank-top and jeans. I then put on her special necklace. It was a blue tear drop shape amulet in the middle and charms that were people's names. There were six names three on each side on the left in said Daisy, Lily and Violet. On the right it said Misty, Jake and Candace. My family was taken away from me three years ago. I touched it as the flashback hit me.

"Mom, Dad, Daisy, Lily, Violet. Where are you now? I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me." I whispered to myself.

I was fourteen when I lost them. That was the worst day of my life. I've never been more terrified.

_Flashback:_

_We were going on our annual camping trip in the Viridian City Forest. We had just gotten there by my dad's car when my mom called me over._

_"Misty I want to give you something very special to me." My mom said as took her necklace from around her neck. _

_"My mother gave this necklace to me when I was just about your age. It's your turn to have it now. It's supposed to bring luck to whoever wears it." She said as she put on the necklace around my neck. I touched it and tears came to my eyes. It was beautiful. I loved it._

_"Wow mom this...this has all of our names on it but why are you giving it to me now?" I asked I know how much she loved that necklace she never took it off._

_"I told you that already. It was your grandmother's. But there's another reason." she looked over to where Dad was standing with Daisy, Lily, and Violet. "I have a bad feeling about the camping trip. I tried to convince your father but you know how stubborn he can be. You inherited that from him." She said with a small smile._

_"Yeah, I know" I smiled back. Then Dad called us back to gather around the campfire. We were all laughing and smiling then there was a noise in the bushes. I heard it but no one else did, so I ignored it. _

_Suddenly we were all attacked from behind. Six figures had each of us in chokeholds. I couldn't breathe, and I tried to cry out, but nothing worked. _

_"Who...are...you?" My dad choked as his life slipped away. I tried to call out to him, but I could feel myself losing consciousness. _

_"We are the Ketchum family of vampires. It's time for dinner. I'm Alucard Van Ketchum and this is my wife Delia and our sons Jason, Percy, Drake and our youngest Ashton." He said. I managed to turn my head around to look at my captor. He had messy jet black hair that glowed in the moonlight. He leaned down to whisper in my ear._

_"Hey you're pretty cute. Maybe instead of killing you, you can become one of us." I tried to get away, but his hold was steadfast. "We could get to know each other," he said suggestively, teasingly biting my ear. I gasped and tried to fight but he was too strong._

_One by one my family screamed as the vampires killed them. Dad was first, then Mom, and my sisters in age order. Soon their lifeless bodies were on the ground a little blood trickling down their necks. They were white, pale, and the blank stare in their eyes was seared into my mind. I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to do._

_"Go ahead Ashton chow down before you know who and the police come," The dad said_

_"Alright!" he said eagerly, moving toward my neck. I fought back, struggling and squirming to get away from those menacing fangs. He was about to corner me into a tree, but bright red lights lid up our faces and the vampires fled after warning shots went off. _

_Four huge jeeps approached, and I remember everything fading into black. Though I did get a look at my mother's empty green eyes. It hurt…so…much._

_When I woke up a day later, I was in the Pokemon Center at Viridian City. All of the memories from the night before made me break down into hysteric sobs. I was alone in the world now; all I had left was my mother's necklace. I kept it with me all of the time. It was all I had left of them now. I barely remember the funeral, but I do remember the tears. I cried so hard that day, I would cry until it was nothing but dry heaves. It just hurt so much. _

_When I was fifteen I learned to fight with weapons and my fists. I became a vigilante, and then a vampire slayer not long after that. All of my Pokemon were captured by the boss, but they weren't his. He captured them for his slayers and we bonded with them from then on. _

_End Flashback._

A tear made its way down my cheek and I touched the pendant around my neck. I never took it off.

"I love you Mom, Dad, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and I swear I will avenge you." I said to my reflection. Then, with my thoughts on everything but that terrible memory, I fell asleep.

-X-X-X-

When I woke up, it was night time. Perfect for hunting and not being seen. I know that the Ashton Ketchum I'm looking for is the same one that helped murder my family. Before I went into hunting mode, I ran to the cemetery to see my family.

**JACOB MARCUS WATERFLOWER **

**BORN: JUNE 15****TH**

**DIED: JULY 20****TH**

**CANDACE LILY WATERFLOWER**

**BORN: JULY 7****TH**

**DIED: JULY 20****TH**

**THEY WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN. **

I couldn't even bare to look at my sisters without the tears coming. I stood up and wiped my face, and while I was blinded, I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

_"_Are you okay?_"_ he asked, helping me up.

"Yeah, I think so," I responded. I got a good look at the person I'd knocked into. He was a boy around my age, maybe a little younger. He had jet black hair and light brown eyes that were full of love and care. His skin was a golden tan. Then a thought came to me. _Could it be him? ….No Ashton Ketchum had dark brown eyes that were filled with hatred... They weren`t caring and his skin is tan not pale…_ I thought to myself.

"I`m glad." he said with a smile. "So, who are you here to visit?"

"What makes you think I'm here to visit anyone?" I snapped. He flinched, and I felt guilt eating at me.

"I just assumed..." he said, glancing at the gravestone we were standing next to. I felt sadness grip my heart. Then I sighed, giving in to the guilt.

"You were right. My parents and my sisters are buried here." I pointed to the gravestones.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, looking truly sorry. "If you want, you can tell me what happened."

I sniffled and smiled at him. There was no way this could be the same Ashton Ketchum.

"If you don't mind a few tears." I said. He shook his head.

"No one has a perfect past." he said mysteriously.

"All right then."

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

When she opened her mouth to tell me her story, I noticed the necklace. It was the same one that girl had been wearing three years ago…

My eyes widened. She was that girl. At least, I think so. I have to be sure. She started to tell me her story.

"Well, we were on a camping trip when my family was...uh…you could say attacked. They didn't even have a chance, and they were killed. I was going to die too, but the police came just in time. There was a boy about my age. He was going to kill me but he and his family fled. His other family members managed to steal mine from me, but he didn't get the chance to kill me." she said as she looked away, probably from the tears she was trying to hide. I understand how she feels, what we did was wrong, but we're vampires, we need the blood to survive.

"I understand how you feel, my three brothers and mom and dad died too. I know how it feels to live on your own." I said.

"Yeah, it's really hard." I admitted slowly. "But they didn't expect to die. It was so sudden, nobody was ready. I was only 14."

"I was 14 too..." I said. "I know how you feel you have no one because your friends haven`t been through that so they just leave you and you're all alone" he said as he smiled at me.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY'S POV**

"I know that happened to me too this one time..." I said as I was going to tell him a story, my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I said into the phone, my voice a monotone.

"Did you find him yet?"It was Gary, one of the other vampire slayers that I trained with.

"No not yet. I got distracted because i wanted to visit my family." I replied. "Is that a problem?" I added coldly.

"You know I don't care, but if the boss finds out you're dead." he said into the phone. I scoffed.

"I do it every time I go on a mission. The boss doesn't care because I'm his best..." I paused, not wanting to say slayer in front of Ash. "...worker and he can't say anything unless he wants me to quit. Besides, you're the only one stupid enough to get on his bad side."

I could practically see Gary scowling.

"Just do your job, all right?" he snapped.

"I always do." I sang and he hung up the phone, irritated at me for the first time in the last five minutes. Gary has a very short temper. I closed the phone and turned back to the boy. Then I realized we hadn't told each other our names, and he knew about my parents. Wow, that was a big mistake...

"Wait we haven`t formally introduced." I said. "I`m Misty, what`s your name?" I asked.

"I'm Ash, nice to meet you." he said as we shook hands. I frowned as I remembered the call. Gary is right; I should get back to the mission.

"I hate to have to leave so soon, but I have to go." I said, walking into the woods. Ash caught my arm.

"Wait, do you think we will meet again?" he asked. I shook my arm free.

"Maybe," I said running into the forest.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

I watched her run into the woods, and then I realized that it was dark and I was hungry. I changed into my vampire form.

I still had my black top on but my pants were black and i was wearing my cap. i was also paler and more muscular. I went into the forest in search of prey. I found a clearing with my Pikachu sleeping soundly in the moonlight. I knelt down beside it.

"Hey buddy how's it going?" I said patting its head. Pikachu yawned and stretched, smiling at me. Then I heard a voice.

"Move and you become a vampire zombie." The voice was female, and as I slowly turned, I saw it was...Misty. She was a slayer? Had her group killed my family? She had a crossbow with a gold arrow-the ultimate way to kill a vampire. I couldn't hurt her, because we were friends, but she could hurt me because I looked different in my vampire form.

"This arrow has holy water on it make a move and you die." she said. I stood still, Pikachu climbed on my shoulder. Its cheeks were sparking as though it wanted to defend me. I made a slight hand gesture to stop it.

"What do you want slayer?" I said in a calm voice. "I only came here for a meal."

"You can forget it." she aimed her weapon, and then her eyes widened. She must have recognized me by now.

"You...you...killed my parents! My sisters! You killed my whole family! It's your fault they're dead!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face. She looked down and lowered her weapon slightly. I still didn't move. "...you killed them one by one...I was all alone...YOU WILL PAY FOR THEIR DEATHs!" She screamed a water fall of tears came down her cheeks and pointed the arrow at me and let go...

**OOOHHHH cliffhanger tell me what you think please i like it please R&R thx for reading. **

Edited By: TheFifthCharmedOne


	2. Chapter 2

**ASH POV **

... I waited for death to be with my family and waited for the pain…but nothing happened. I looked up slowly. She was on her knees crying her eyes out, the deadly arrow in a tree. I walked up to her hesitantly in case it was a trick.

"Why didn't you fight?" she asked still looking at the ground. I saw tearstains forming on the ground below her. "Why didn't you run away and try to save yourself?" She asked, her eyes still not taking her eyes off of the ground

"Because…" I began.

**MISTY POV**

"…I know true loneliness and I understand how you feel. We both lost everything that night and we did what we thought was right. All this time I've been alone. You now have your co-workers to talk too and your friends. My family was all that I had, and after they died, I just wanted to die with them." he said. He turned away. I thought about what he said, but then I went back to remembering that he was still a vampire, and even though I was supposed to kill him, something inside me told me not to aim the crossbow at his back. I lowered my weapon and sighed, deciding to worry about that later.

"Go. I don't like people who don't fight it's not fun." I said standing up. He turned back to me, and our eyes locked. Then his eyes became angry, and he stomped toward me.

"You think fighting is fun?" He screamed. Before he could continue, we both a heard rustling sound. I looked at him.

"You should go. That's probably Gary," Ash looked confused, and then it clicked that Gary was another vampire slayer. "And unlike me, he won't be merciful." He glanced at me with something that looked like hope and something else in his eyes. I quickly added, "I'd like to get the credit for killing you myself, so go before I change my mind."

He ran into the forest, but I knew he was going to hide in the bushes to eavesdrop. Years of being a slayer have taught me that vampires are notorious for only running when their lives are really in danger. And seeing as I wouldn't let Gary kill him, I would be protecting him. Damn. I've really put myself in a predicament, haven't I? I heard the rustling in the bushes again, and Gary's dark brown hair appeared.

"Did you find him?" He asked, walking into the clearing

"Yes I did Gary but..." I said, at a loss for words.

"But what...oh no. Don't tell me he got away." I slowly nodded, not daring to narrow my eyes toward the bushes where I would give away his position. Why I wasn't just letting Gary kill Ash was beyond me, but oh well. Wait, Gary's yelling, guess I should listen. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BOSS IS GOING DO TO US ONCE HE FINDS OUT? WE ARE GOING GET INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE! WE COULD LOSE OUR JOBS AND HAVE OUR-" he was cut off by a Pikachu on Misty's shoulder it had shocked him she rubbed it under the chin as if nothing had happened. Misty's Pikachu had jumped out of its Pokéball as part of its training to come out and electrocute any kind of threat.

"You gotta get that thing tamed Misty!" Gary yelled, still angry but now blackened by the electricity.

"Pikachu doesn't need to be tamed. It's perfect as it is. Don't be such such a sour puss." I said, cuddling my Pikachu

"Ha ha ha, very funny Misty." Then he stopped and sniffed the air. Slayers could sense vampires by a certain smell each of them held. I had been trying to ignore it for Ash's sake. "...Hey do you smell death and...chocolate?" He charged over to the bushes where I knew Ash was hiding.

Oh crap.

"You were hiding here the whole time?" Gary bellowed. Ash stepped out from the bushes and slowly nodded. Gary let out a string of curses. Gary took a gun from his pocket, but instead of bullets, this gun shot deadly spikes. I walked over and put my hand on the gun, pushing it down.

"Don't shoot him Gary." I said calmly yet angry voice

"But Misty he killed your family don't..." Gary said pleading he was going to say something else but I cut him off

"Don't go there." I said coldly, glaring at him. "And to answer your question, no. His family killed my family. There's a big difference."

"No there isn't! He's a vampire Misty, and it's my job to kill him!" he pointed his gun again, and I pulled out mine.

"In case you forgot, the Boss gave me full charge of this mission, which means it is my job to kill him." I kicked him in the stomach and he keeled over. "So stay out of it." I glanced back at Ash, who was watching the scene with wide eyes. "This is personal." I said as I put my foot on his chest. "Now go patrol the area and make sure there are no citizens or innocent people nearby. Got it? And if you say anything to the boss, I will make sure you regret it." I moved my foot away and he scrambled out from under me.

"Yessir...I mean mam yes mam!" He said then running off to patrol the area. I then sighed and stared at Ash right in the eyes and grabbed a Pokéball from my waist. "I didn't do that for you. I did it for me, so a battle gets to decide whether you die now…" I smirked as I tossed the Pokeball up. "Or later."

"Go Gardevoir!" I shouted. Ash realized what was going on and took out one of his Pokeballs.

"Go Gallade!" He called out.

-X-X-X-

**Ohhhh it's a battle of the sexes Female vs. Male. Hope you like this chapter Did you like that wizards vampire smell i changed it to chocolate since his eyes are like a chocolate brown so i thought it would be a nice thing any way it's almost summer please R&R Thanks i luv yall!**

Edited By: TheFifthCharmedOne


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTY POV**

Ash smirked at me; he was in battle mode now. "So looks like we'll find out which gender or Ralts is better huh?" I said

"Or which is better trained!" He said calmly as if this was a normal battle and not a life or death situation. My anger flared. He is so dead now.

"You had better not be saying I'm a bad trainer bloodsucker?" He flinched, but then grinned.

"Oh looks like _someone_ has an anger problem. You should get help with that." He looked at me and smirked. I growled and called the first move.

"Gardevoir use Magical Leaf!" Gardevoir obeyed and with her usual elegance she performed the move perfectly.

"Dodge it Gallade!" Ash shouted at his pokemon it moved out of the way at the last minute. "Now use Teleport!" Gallade disappeared and then suddenly appeared behind Gardevoir she couldn't see him until…

"Use Sword Dance on Gardevoir right now!" Gardevoir turned around only to be greeted by a powerful attack that knocked her out. "Now who's the better trainer?" he smirked victoriously. I smirked back, knowingly.

"Still me. Gardevoir use Recover!" Gardevoir started to glow soon it stood up fully recovered. Ash tried not to show his surprise, but it was written all over his face.

"Shadow Ball!" Ash told his Gallade, recovering from the shock.

"Gardevoir, dodge!" She dodged it but it hit me in the stomach. Unbelievable pain shocked me and Gardevoir floated over to me. I screamed as the pain took control. I crumpled to my knees and he ran towards me and leaned me up against the tree. I couldn't see because my vision was hazy.

"Are you alright? I'll go get help." He stood up and changed back to his human side. "Do you have an ice Pokemon?" Then he was beside me again, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes but it's not with me at the moment." I stopped and winced in pain. Worry filled his eyes as he went to his bag at got out an ice pack. He came back and put it on stomach. All kinds of thoughts crossed my blurry mind. Why was he helping me? I'm a vampire slayer, and he is a vampire. My mission is to kill him, but he's helping me. I'm completely helpless right now, and he could kill me right now if he wanted too, but he was saving my life. Damn, I don't feel like owing a vampire. Damn, damn, damn.

"Why…are…you…helping…me?" I struggled with every word as the pain in my stomach blurred my vision even more.

"Shhhh don't talk." he said softly. "I'll take you to the hospital." He picked me up in his arms, bridal style. He recalled his Gallade and we were running fast through the forest. We were silent until he spoke.

"In answer to your question, I don't believe in an unfair fight. You were helpless and couldn't defend yourself. It wouldn't be fair to attack you when you're like that, now would it?" he looked down at me with not cold eyes but caring and sweet like chocolate. I nodded and I blacked out in Ash's arms.

**ASH POV**

We arrived at the hospital, and I looked around for a doctor. I saw one and ran over. He looked alarmed about the girl in my arms.

"This girl was hit by a shadow ball when we were battling." I told him.

"Oh no, that's extremely dangerous, possibly fatal. Where was she hit?" Shock rushed through me, this was my fault. I felt numb.

"Stomach." I finally said. Nurses rolled a stretched over and I put her still body on the rolling bed. I watched the door and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and the barrel of a gun was in my face. It was that guy Misty was working with, what was his name…? Gary? Yeah, that sounds right.

"What did you do to her?" He asked. He lowered the gun and came really close to my face. I stepped back not because of fear, but because he was annoying me and his breath stunk.

"We were battling and my Gallade shot a shadow ball at her Gardevoir it dodged but it hit her instead I didn't mean to it was an accident." I said quickly but firmly. It made me feel even worse because she could die from this.

"LIAR! Misty is fast she would`ve dodged!" He was yelling at me everybody was staring at us. I didn`t mind people stared at me all the time.

"If it was on purpose, why would I bring her here? Huh? Why wouldn't I just leave her there to die?" Gary grumbled and walked off I stayed for Misty. I asked the nurse how long it would be before Misty could be seen. She had said shortest period of time was 3 hours. I nodded and walked out to get something to eat I was thinking really rare steaks, with enough blood to sustain for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**MISTY POV **

I woke up in a hospital bed with wires in my arms. I looked around, and then the door opened. I flinched from the brightness.

"Well it took you long enough!" Gary said with a smile, walking in to the blindingly white hospital room. "Glad you're awake you've been in a coma for about two weeks now!" Gary said as he walked into the room. He didn't seem angry with me for what happened in the forest.

"Wow, was I really out that long?" I asked. He nodded. "Was the mission on hold?"

"Yeah. When the Boss heard the news, he said you needed a break to recover. But once you're out of the hospital the mission is back on!" Gary said with a malicious smile. "And guess what? I'm working with you now. So we'll bring this son of a bitch down together."

Oh…crap. You have to be kidding me. Please tell me you're kidding. Sweet Mew. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Why? Doesn't the Boss have faith in me anymore? I mean of all the people to get stuck with," he glared at me, and I cracked a smile.

"Of course he has faith in you; you're one of our best. But that doesn't mean you aren't still human. You can get hurt, you have emotions. Dealing with Ketchum is extremely personal for you, and the Boss figured you could use all the help you could get."

"Then why not send Soledad, or even Brock? They have more training then you." Soledad and Brock were two other slayers that were Gary and my trainers when we first became slayers.

"They had other things to take care of." said Gary with a shrug, though I could tell my scathing words about his skills had caused a major blow to his ego.

He left after that, and I looked out the window. Ash probably went to feed; and even though that thought grossed me out, I still couldn't stop thinking about him. For some reason, something had connected when we met, and I couldn't just kill him on the spot. He had been so open and kind when I told him about my family, and even though he was a vampire that I was supposed to kill, I had protected him from Gary. Not only that, but he saved my life, instead of leaving me in that forest to die—or worse, killing me himself—he had brought me to the hospital where I was now recovering.

It was so strange to me. As much as I tried to make sense of it, I realized how hard it was. Nothing that had happened in the past few days had made much sense, and it was extremely frustrating.

I heard a tapping on my window, and I saw Ash holding on to the window frame. I looked over and realized he couldn't go through the main entrance with Gary out there. I took a Pokeball from the table next to me.

"Gardevoir, close the door and then use Teleport to bring him inside." I whispered. All slayers had extremely acute senses, so anything suspicious could set Gary off.

"Gardevoir," said my former Kirlia obediently as she appeared from the Pokeball. She floated over and closed the door, and then disappeared outside. She came back seconds later with Ash in hand.

I returned her to her Pokeball and Ash smiled at me. I felt a fuzzy feeling spread inside my chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He was in his human form now, and he was wearing a hat to cover his messy hair and jeans with a black sweater.

"I've been better," I admitted. He looked down, ashamed. I felt the need to comfort him, but squashed it. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If Gallade hadn't used Shadow Ball then none of this would have happened."

"Ash," I said, and he looked at me, his big brown eyes mournful. "It really isn't your fault. I could have dodged it, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"You almost _died _Misty." he pointed out. "Do you know what that means?"

"I understand death very well." I said icily, and he flinched.

"Sorry." he said, not meeting my eyes again. The look of pure sorrow on his face made my heart hurt.

"Misty, I brought you something to…" The door opened and Gary dropped the plate of food he'd been carrying. "YOU!" he shouted, whirling on Ash. "You did this to her! This is _your _fault!" He ran over and tackled him, and they punched each other repeatedly.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed, knowing that Gary could die if beaten hard enough. Ash wouldn't die, he would heal. He couldn't be killed by being beaten to death; his vampire genes wouldn't allow it. "Both of you! Stop it!" I winced as Gary and Ash continued to pummel each other. They rolled toward the window and at that moment, Ash used his momentum against Gary and they both rolled into the window, shattering it and sending them down four floors to the unforgiving ground.

I threw the covers off of me and ran to the destroyed window. Gary was unconscious and bleeding. Ash was still awake, and I glared at him, feeling angry enough to kill him right then and there.

"You bastard!" I screamed at Ash. Knowing that in my condition I couldn't jump down there to help Gary, I yelled for help. "Someone help! There's been a fight! My friend's unconscious!"

Ash disappeared, and I was happy to see him go.

He is going to pay for this.

-X-X-X-

**Well this turned out very well but I can't take credit for this it was done by TheFifthCharmedOne cause I was stuck well I hope you enjoyed it THANKS SO MUCH! reveiw and I NEED OC'S For my Upcoming stories please reveiw i want up to 10 reveiws luv you all and another BIG thanks to TheFifthcharmedOne for writing this when i couldn't thanks sooooooooooooooooooooo much!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_5 weeks later_

**Misty's POV**

I was in my own apparent in Cerulen City. Ash Ketchum has moved to here witch is great to my advantage. He should be lucky Gary only had few broken bones and a small concution. If he had killed another one of my friends or family he was dead meet not like he wasn't that any way. It sucked having to stay in that damed hospital for 5 months and even worse having to spend my 18th birthday in there now that was a nightmare.

"Ready to go?" May said another close friend of mine her family brought me in after I lost my family she had become my sister not that she already wasn't we had known each other since we were very small our moms were best friends since high school so we have know eachother since the day we were born always together through every heartbreak, loss, wins and deaths.

"Yeah I am home your covered this is gonna be messy!" I said as I smirked she smirked back she also had a reason to get revenge on Ash he fed on her fiancé Drew Hayden about 2 years ago thus he became a vampire too we grabed our wepons and pokemon and headed off.

**_-X-X-X-_**

**_In Vrirdan Forest_**

**Ash's Pov**

"Do you think they'll come?" Drew said as his Roselia stode by his side ready for battle

"Yeah probly she just got out of the hospital so she's bound to come looking for me right away and if she brings her friend May all the better!" I said Drew looked surprised

"But we aren't going to hurt May right? Right?" Drew said a little panic in his voice yes he still loved her he would be dead if it weren't for Soledad but also because of that he was my minion forever or at least till I get slayed the he returens back to human form no memory of ever serving me.

"Drew just act like you don't remember her okay? I know it'll be hard but it's what necessary for survival!"

"Yes sir!" Drew said a faint pain in his voice

"I know you'll pull it off you're a great actor in your human life!" I said grabbing his shoulder we herd a twig snap and footsteps four people one male three females about five miles away on the edge of the forest.

"Did you hear that sir?" Drew said his head turned toward the sound of the noise

"Yes I did Looks like we're having more than one guest tonight Drew wake up my Pikachu from it's nap." I said

"Yes master!" Drew said going towards My trusty Pikachu and getting shocked in the process he hoped onto my shoulder and sparks came out of it's cheeks.

"Well Pikachu looks like our guests have arrived!" I said smirking Drew and his Roselia by my side as four Vampire slayers came running out of the bushes

"Welcome! How would you like to die? Slow and painful or quick and easy?" I said smirking Misty growled

"Drew get this kitty some cat nip she seems to be in a bad mood!" Drew chuckled

"Drew?" May said looking at him

"Huh? Do I know you?" He said very convincingly that was it she broke down in tears right then and there I chuckled one of the female vampire slayers bent down and comforted her. Misty stood her ground.

"What did you do to him?" Misty asked holding up her gun

"Nothing." I said

"Soledad teleport her out of her!" Misty said then the slayer know as Soledad picked up a pokeball and out came a Kadabra and teleported her out of here.

"Now the real fun can begin!" I said I looked at Drew he nodded

"Roselia vine whip tie up our guests!" Instenly their guns on the ground and they could not grab their wepons. This battle is going my way.

"This almost doesn't seem fair! Oh Well!" I said

**May's POV**

After Soledad dropped me off at my apartment I started to cry again. How could Drew just go and forget me like that we've know each other for well forever. He and Misty have been my best friends since the dawn of time. It was just friendship at first the horomones got involed and developed a crush on him and as the years went by it became love. It was a dream come true when he asked me to prom. Then after he took me to a rose garden and asked me to be his girlfriend.

_"__Why'd you have to leave me?" _ I thought to myself as I cried and cried _" I didn't even get to tell you i was so close i was just too late! Now you'll never know about...' _My thoughts were stopped when i felt small arms around me i looked down at my daughter she looked so much like her father. Green hair and green eyes i loved her so much.

"Mommy don't cry! Please!" she said as she hugged me tighter around my waist i turned and faced her.

"Rose sweetie what are you doing up?" i asked her

"I heard you!" she said i hugged her back

"How about we get you to bed okay sweetie?`i said as i got up and brought he to bed and tucked her in i gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out as she went strait to sleep

`I love you Rose don`t you forget that!` i whispered and went to my room and fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Misty's POV**

"Do you know why the others get killed because they think that they can get to the top by killing me but they are all rookies and I will have great pleasure in killing you!" Ash said as his Tangrowth squeezed me harder I sucked in a breath

"Lil girl running out of breath?" he asked as he stroked my face I jerked away and looked at the man beside me. Brock. He fainted awhile ago he was sqeesed harder than me don't know why I'm not fainting yet probly because I can hold my breath really well cause of all the swimming I do.

"Not yet but I will get out of these vines then I will kill you!" I said right back at him the vines got tighter I put my head down and my breath got really heavy

"Looks like you are running out of breath!" he went for my face again as the vines got tighter I winced just as he was about to touch my face then he stepped back and looked around cautisly, Drew also looked around too.

"Did you hear that sir?" Drew asked stepping up to him his Pikachu went to his shoulder his cheeks had sparks in them.

"Yeah I did the other girl is coming back with about 10 others behind her. It's almost daylight anyway we have to go." Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball and returned Tangagrowth and I fell to the ground gasping for air

"We will meet again I promise you that Miss Waterflower!" he said as he and Drew ran off Brock started to wake up just as Soledad and 10 officers came in.

"Brock! Misty! What happened?" Soledad asked as she helped Brock to my feet a male officer offered his hand to me to help me up as always I refused as I got up I dustedyself off.

"Vine whip. They ut off is air first the did rd to do mine more slowly but as you can see how that worked out!

**Drew's Pov**

"Sir can I please go see May? I need to exsplain what happened back there!" I asked him not wanting to make him mad I've seen him mad and it's not pretty he sighed and turned around away from the sunrise we were in our human forms.

"Go ahead it's not gonna do much damage just don't tell how you can get free!" he as he turned around

"Thank you sir!" I said as I ran to May's apartment and what used to be OUR apartment. I reched the window and slipped in she was laying on her bed she heard me come in and gasped as she looked at me.

"Drew?" she asked stepping back and falling on the bed

"Relax May I'm not gonna hurt you." I said

"So you do remember me?" she asked getting up and walking towards me

"May I could never forget you you're the world to me!" I said she ran into my arms and began to cry

"Oh Drew I thought you had forgotten me! But then why were you pretending that you didn't?" she asked looking up at me I whipped a stray hair away from her face.

"I had to May it was for my survival!" I said as I rubbed her back "You never did get a chance to tell me what you wanted to say that night anyway! What was it you wanted to tell me?" I said sitting her down on the bed. She gapsed and looked at me with wide eyes and looked down

"Drew how should I put this but what I wanted to tell you was that I was…." She started but then we heard a scream

"MOMMY!" it was a little girls scream she jumped and ran me right behind her when we got to a door there was girl no older than 2 and a dark figure reaching for her May went in to grab the girl and I went for the person and held them in a death hold I could smell him it was a vampire looking for a snack.

" May get her out of here and get you tools Now!" I screamed I never saw her move so fast as she grabbed the girl and got her stake she came back in and threw it to me I caught it and plugged it into his chest he imedeatly truned to dust We went back to her roomthe little girl was crying on May's bed when she saw May she ran into her arms

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" she started crying May brought her to the bed

"It's okay mommy's here now nothing to fear. It's alright it's all over now." She soothed her I was shocked she had a kid? But wait maybe it's mine she does look like me I went to sit next to May I looked at the sleeping kid in her arms

"Who's the father?" I tried not to sound hurt but I was failing

"You are Drew. That night I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant!" she said I went close to her and held her in my arms as she cried unfortuantly the girl was not asleep like we though

"Mommy why you cry?" she asked as she looked up and she noticed me she curled up closer to May

"Who he?" she asked May looked her in the eye

"He's daddy sweetie" May said she looked at me then at May then back to me she reached out to me and I held her she then just curled up and tried to go back to sleep

"She's beautiful May!" I said running my hands through her hair

"Thanks her name is Rose because you always gave me roses when we were little" May said ass she leaned against my shoulder. I held her tight in my free arm and she reached out to Rose and rubbed her back it felt like we were finally a family then I heard Ash call me and I gave Rose to May she looked at me funny as she tucked Rose in and went to me

"Where are you going?" she asked me

"I need to go I'm so sorry I want to stay but I can't!" I said as I held her in my arms she looked at me I leaned down and closed my eyes and kissed her she reacted to the kiss immidiatly and started to kiss back this feltright like it always had our tounges intwined and exploring each others mouth again like it was for the first time soon we broke apart for air

"I will come back as soon as I can okay I promise you that May!" I said looking deep into her Sapphire eyes

"Okay I know I can turst you" she gave me another kiss on the lips just a quick peck and I was off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Misty's Pov**

I walked into my house and slammed the door.

"TOKI TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I ran into my room and saw Togepi crying I went over to it and held it in my arms and cradled it and it went back to sleep. I groaned and I opened up my window I took in a breath of fresh sea air. I went to my closet to change out of my work clothes. I slipped into a navy blue tank top and put on my jeans. I put on my high tops and grabbed my black leather jacket and headed out the door to go to the beach.

_At the Beach_

I walked along the sand I took off my high tops and put my feet in the water and spread out my arms as the wind went through my hair I smiled I remembered when I was little this was my favourite place to be. I had so many good memories here.

_Flashback_

_I ran out of the house. I ran and ran. It was 11:00 at night I ran to the only place I could feel at home. The sea. When I reached the tide I slipped off my shoes and went into the water. I wasn't in proper swim wear but I didn't care. All I had on was my jean jacket May gave me and jean capris, and my blue t-shirt with the earth on it that says protect. They didn't understand me. Yes it was nice for May's family to take me in when my family was killed but they didn't understand what pain I was going through. As I went into the tide I breathed in the fresh sea water air. I cried and cried over my dead family. The wind wiping my face and hair. My shoulder length orange hair is tied back out of my face. I looked up at the moon. My mom alwaysed loved the moon._

I looked over the ocean and ran towards my favourite place in the whole world. My mom always took me there as a kid I ran through the water as fast as I could the water from my feet kept splashing my face I didn't care I kept on running to my secret get away. My place that hides me from the world.

_ I then ran along the shore line I ran father away from the city lines. I continued to cry and cry. I wiped away my tears from my face the water at my feet the faster I ran the more the city lights seem to disappear as the faded into the blackness of the night soon the only light I had was the sliver moon. I soon reached a small cliff._

I reached my goal. I saw a large cliff starting at the water's edge. I looked up and smiled. I took of my jacket and tied it around my waist I pulled back my long bright orange hair out of my face and tied it into a side pony and grabbed the first rock and started going up.

_ I looked up at the huge cliff in front of me. I rolled up my sleeves and I started climbing the rocks upwards. I grabbed rock after rock in bare feet. I slipped and screamed. I soon regained my composture and found a steady rock and kept on climbing again._

I kept on moving faster up towards the top I grabbed rock after rock but I had to be careful I'm not as small as when my mom took me up here so I had to watch my footing carefully as not to fall.

_ I soon reached a dent in the cave there was a first aid kit and a small sleeping bag and a lantern it. In the side of the cave was a another cave hidden by the showdows you wouldn't have seen it if you didn't know it was already there._

I soon saw the cave and I grbbed the edge and pulled my self up it was exactly like it always after I left after gathring my thoughts. The first aid kit was still there unmoved. I saw my blue sleeping in the corner with the lateren next to it dust covered everything. What do you exspect I hadn't been up here in 3 years. I looked sideways and saw the cave still hidden by the showdows.

_ I smiled as walked towards the hidden cave. As my feet walked across the cold hard stone ground I saw a dim light ahead I smiled and my pace quickend. Faster and Faster my feet making ecos as they hit the stone floor. My heart was pounding against my ribcage. My breathing got heavy and raspy but I didn't stop I ran towards the light getting brighter and brighter. I heard her. I heard my mom._

_'Come here sweetheart. Mama's here now nothing to fear.' Her sweet voice filled my ears as I ran _

_"MOM!" I yelled as I reached the light that now filled the once dark cave._

I made my way towards the hidden cave. Silent tears started rolling down my face as I remembered all the times my mom took me here. She first took me hear when I was really small only 6 years old. My mom said this was her special place her mom showed it to her when she was my age and so did her mom and back and back. My mom's face came to my mind her bright smile, her laughter, and her long orange hair, her deep sea blue eyes just like mine. People always said I was just like her when I was 6, 7, 8 and so on. My once slow pace quickend crying I almost triped over a rock but I regained my balance and kept running. It's as if time slowed down my heart thumbing agaist my ribcage and my breath getting heavy and raspy as it did after she came here 4 years ago.

_Once my eyes agested to the bright light. I looked around blue sea crystals everywhere you look. I turned around and just stared at the beauty of it all. More tears came down my face. I breathed in my heart still pounding agaist my ribcage. I screamed as loud as I could. Thinking that would help I fell on the cold ground as more tears fell down my face._

_"Don't cry baby, it hurts to see you so sad." I heard my mother's voice and jumped onto my feet almost instently._

_"Mom? Mom where are you?" I looked around again no one was there._

_"It's alright baby no need to be afraid. Momma's here" I could hear her gentle voice_

_"Mom? Mom where are you? I can hear you1 But I can't see you! MOM!" I screamed getting frustrated and fell on my knees and crouched in to a ball head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up._

I reached the cave of different c blue crystals my breath slowing down trying to go back to normal. I walked towards the crystals and put my hand on one of the crystals my face unreadable. Not a frown, not a smile either, but mutual.

_"Mom?" I asked she smiled and I went into her arms and cried. She held me close rubbing my back. _

_"Shhhh. Mama's here know let me see that beautifull face of yours!" Mom said I pulled back looking into her eyes making sure it was her._

_"There we go! Sweetie do you know why I gave the crystal to you and not one of your sisters? Do you know how I knew something bad was gonna happen?" Mom asked wipping tears away from my face I shook my head._

_"It's because our family is special! We are from a long line of water enchanters. Only one child may have the spark to continue the line sweetie. And it's you!" Mom said I looked up at her_

_"Me?" I asked still processing what she had said_

_"Yes you know Mom's diary use that to help guide you." She said we both heard a soft bell_

_"I have to go now baby." Mom said as she was getting upi stood up and hugged her_

_"Don't go I don't understand. Mom Please don't leave me!" I said holding her back she turned around and smiled._

_"You're a strong girl baby. You always made me proud. Let me teach you one thing that is very important and that you can never tell anybody and it is forbidden to write down." She said I nodded my head_

_"It is a very special spell honey. It is the spell of destruction but when you say the spell while in this cave and holding one of the crystals it can show you the future you must use it wisely." She said _

_"I will Mom! I will use it only when I have to!" I said rising my voice a little_

_"Promise me you will never hurt anyone with it it is the most desturtive spell you can learn." She said I nodded my head_

_"I promise Mom!" I said holding her hand_

_"Repeat after me: Cyna Mesiva, Hitalo Kutiya Provi et Vitaso" she said I held a crytstal in my hand looking back at mom she smiled_

_"Cyna Mesiva, Hitalo Kutiya Provi et Vitaso" I said I closed my eyes and let the future go through my head I pulled back scared my mom wasn't there anymore._

_"Mom what do the words mean?" I whispered then my eyes widened as I her voice went through my head_

_"Protect Me, Protect Me From the Evils that lie ahead" her voice rang through my head I fell on the ground crying once again._

"Cyna Mesiva, Hitalo Kutiya Provi et Vitaso" I said repeating the words my mom taught me. My body soon warm as light flooded the cave the future ran through my mind I could barley keep up it hurt . My mind hurt like it was splitting apart as the premeniot fillied my head.

_"I Love you" I whispered my head fit perfectly into his neck_

_"I Love you too!" he said pulling me closer to him._

I shook my head back and forth it hurt but I didn't want to stop just yet.

_"Don't hurt him!" I yelled I ran infront of him the guns stopped I kneeled down and began to cry his body was in scars and his clothes covered in blood. "Don't leave me. I need you!" I whisper._

I screamed at the top of my lungs mother didn't say it would be painful looking into the future.

_I looked acroos the once peacefull green field now covered in bodys and blood from both sides. I tears ran down my face. My long white dress blowing in the wind. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed_

I let go my breath getting heavy. I stood up I had practiced the spells in my mother's book it hurt when I was l first learning them but nothing like this I guess it was because it was the spell of destruction and it was the first time I used it. I left the crystals and I reached the edge of the cave.

"Well I guess the future isn't so bright as I thought it would be." I said to myself as the sun rose on the water and the wind wipping my hair I smiled just relaxed enjoying the moment for I knew that it wouldn't last but just how long would it last?

**Cliffhanger hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review I want more than 25 reviews if that's possible maybe I will upload another chapter tomorrow if I get enough!**__


	8. Chapter 8

**Misty's Pov**

As I walked back down the shoreline. I soon reached the entrance to the beach and put my shoes back on. Just as I was about to leave I heard a not so familiar voice.

"Well, What do we have here? Miss Waterflower out late at night without here tools? " ash said I spun around coming face to face with him. I put up a fighting stance.

"Just because I don't have my tools doesn't mean I can't fight you!" I said with as much anger as I could

"Relax, Remember I don't believe in a unfair fight!" he said tossing a rock up in the air and then catching it.

"Alright, But one move and I won't hold back!" I said putting my arms down but not my guard.

"One move and Drew will be here in a millisecond. So why are you out here so late?" he asked looking out on the ocean and throwing the rock across the water.

"I was…" I heastated should I really tell him? For some reason my heart was thumping against my chest I ignored it "I was visting a place that I haven't been in a long time." I said barley audiable but he heard it.

"Oh, Must be important if you had to come all the way out here at this time of night." He said the tone he used made it sound like he actually cared a small blush came across my cheeks I quickly made it go away.

"Yeah I come here to think." I said taking a step forward He turned around to face me. He smiled the he quickly frowned and looked around eyes scanning the area. I was alert too I was looking around something was watching us. We both went into fighting potsion.

"_Unde quae latet apparebit__, __Sit tenebras abscondit__, __Effundetur lumine__Date latet quid de nocte_!" I whispered Ash looked at me funny like he wasn't exspecting that. Which he probely didn't they only person who knows about my powers is May. Then the bushes moved and the darkness semmed to giled further away from the person who was watching us. Soon the person was revealed.

"BRENDEN!" I yelled going out of a fighting stance and then I crossed my arms. I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at the white haired trainer. He didn't know of vampires so he wouldn't know about Ash.

"I was taking a midnight stroll." He said

"In the forest? In the middle of the night?" I asked getting suspisous. I glared at him but I had to get home. I turned around and went back to my hybrid car. I pulled into my parking slot and headed up to my apartment. I unlocked the door and went inside. I went to my training room. I looked around. My mom's book was in its usual place on a wooden stand. Facing the wall write near the window just enough not to be seen. I went over to it and opend the big thick book. Aged with time. I flipped through the spells looking for one I thought I would never use. My emotions have never been a problem. After the inccedent I blocked out all emotions and learned not to love cause last time I loved I lost them. All of them. So it felt weird feeling emotions again. It's almost as if they were new. I needed to know what I was feeling and why they were all jumbled up in my head. I took in a breath.

"_Volo sentio quid__, __Quaero quae mea sunt passiones__, __Nescio nubila sunt confusione__, __Da mihi intellectum__." _

**T-T x T-T x T-T x T-T x T-T x T-T x T-T x T-T x T-T x T-T**

**Short chapter I know! But thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Well there were some questions I did reply but in case some of you had the same question.**

**Togepi was being taken care of by May for any of you who were wondering. **

**Misty is a water enchatress the slanting is her falshbacks so it's going back and forth so the slant is when her family just died and she's a the beach and when she says the spell and she's not touching the crystals in that cave it's a descturtion spell.**

**Is that clear? If any of you were wondering the spells in this chapter are latin. And here are the translations.**

**Spell # 1 **_**Let what is hidden will appear, Let there be darkness hid them, will be poured out Date is hidden the light of what of the night.**_

**Spell # 2 **_**I feel what I want to, I ask what is my own passions, I do not know clouds are confusion, Give me understanding**_

**Again sorry for the short chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can I will try to update Monday or Tuesday! If my dad, stepmom and stepsister don't dicide to go all full on family! And if my teacher doesn't add anything to be due Monday I already have like 5 things due on Monday! And that's not even conting homework and the tests! Can you guys do me a big favor and give me 35 reveiws then I wil work double hard to update Monday or tuesday or wednsday! Thanks! ( ^_^ )/ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Misty's Pov**

I sat at my desk it's been 3 weeks since we last saw Ash we have officers undercover as citizens and travelers to spot him nothing. But we don't know where he can't be far though. Drew has been making appearances to May every other day. She has only told me though. My door slams open and in comes May, Dawn, Soledad and Melody ran in I almost jumped out of my seat and nailed them with my stake. I turned around and looked them in the eye given them a cold glare that could kill.

"What's that look for?" Melody asked a sly grin on her face

"You know what it's for. Now go away I'm working I want to get this mission done and over with" I said facing back to my work.

"You should relax You've been working for 3 weeks strait! You should have a break!" May said coming up on my left I still was facing my work. Melody came up on my right I still didn't budge.

"Ya! Take tonight off and come to my older sister's 25th birth-day party! Come on!" She said my face didn't show any change in emotion. But I have to say it did sound tempting. I haven't been to a party in 2 years cause of my job and the fact that I didn't want to do anything else just to get higher ranks and be the best so I could get this assignment.

" It would be good for you! You have been in this room way to long!" Soledad said great not her too!

"Come on Misty! The Party starts in 1 hour so we have to get you ready!" Melody said pulling on my arm.

"Plus we won't leave you alone till you say yes and come with us!" May said I let out a deep sigh and looked at Melody.

"Fine but just because you won't leave me alone till I come!" I said Dawn who stayed silent the whole time and Melody squealed and dashed towards my closet. I stood up and went to Soledad.

"Where is this party?" I asked sitting next to her on my bed.

"At _**10 till Midnight**_." She said looking at me I groaned and put my head in my hands. _**10 till Midnight **_was a dance club where all the drinks have alcohol, and upstairs were spare bedrooms where a lot of people go after they have had a few drinks and are really drunk and stupid. I hated the place.

"Let me guess. You all choose your outfits and brought them over." I said looking up. Soledad just grinned and nodded. After about 20 more minutes Dawn and Melody Pulled out the skimpiest outfit I had in my closet and pulled me over.

"I am not wearing that! It was for an important mission! It was the only way to the guy!" I yelled. It was true I had to buy a really reviling outfit and had to seduce the vampire to get the stake in his chest and it worked.

"Plus! May don't you have to look after Rose?" I said trying to get out of the situation.

"Nope! Drew offered to take care of her for the night while I hang out with friends! He was gonna be here today anyway." May said holding up the outfit. It was a cerulean blue top that only covered the breasts just barley yet still pushing it up a little. The bottom was a black mini skirt that would put all minis to shame. It stopped just 2 inches below the panty line. I groaned and took the outfit and went into my bathroom they squealed and I heard footsteps and running around guessing they went to change into their own outfits. I looked at myself in the mirror I still looked pretty good. But I still hated looking like a slut but this is what clubs are for! Right?

-  
We arrived at the club a few minutes later. We arrived at the club lights were flashing I could barely see. When we entered the club. We all went to the dance floor and we danced the night away! After about two hours of dancing I decided it was time to take a break. I went to the bar and sat down.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked I smiled it was a night off and thought what the heck.

"Doesn't matter but make it strong!" I said he nodded and a couple minutes later he gave me a drink it was good so I asked for another after about 3 highly alcohol topped drinks I was drunk I saw a man in the shadows of the club near the back he was standing out of the crowd. He had shaggy black hair and deep brown orbs I walked over to him and smiled as I reached him. I went close to him he stiffened I pulled on his shirt collar and smiled.

"Hey cutie!" I said in a drunken slur but not too much he relaxed I put my lips on his and he put his arms around me and kissed me back.

**Ash's Pov**

Misty pressed her lips against mine. Yep she was defiantly drunk. Why not? I asked myself. So I put my arms around her waist and kissed back. She started grinding against me I groaned and pulled her closer to me. Finally I pulled away for air since this is my human form but she kept on kissing she went down my neck. I pushed her away for a minute she moaned in annoyance I pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry we will finish this. But at my house." I said she giggled as I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as vampire possible to my house. We ran into Viridian Forest we went by an old oak tree in the middle of the forest. I stopped and put my hand on a rectangle shaped bark and pressed my hand against it. A secret door opened we stepped in and we instantly teleported to my secret mansion hidden in under all the stone. As soon as we stepped into my room she pushed me down on the bed and started kissing me roughly.

"Someone's eager aren't they?" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm and pleasure as she was kissing down my neck. She looked up at me and grinned. She pulled my top off I also decided that she had way too many clothes on.

**Misty's Pov**

I groaned as the sunlight hit my face. I sat up and instantly feeling pain shoot through me my head hurt. God! My head hurt. It didn't help that my body was so sore I felt like I couldn't even budge. I looked around. My settings were unfamiliar to me. I heard a groan next to me I looked to my right. There he was. His raven hair covered his face slightly falling into his eyes. I then became aware that I did not have any cloths on and that they were thrown in different areas of the room with his cloths. He looked up at me.

"Ya know I never knew you could be that could in bed!" he said sitting up I growled at him. I pulled the sheets up to cover my exsopsed body. He looked at me. He had me in a tight spot. I didn't have my tools. I had just slept with him which he could use against me. And as an added bonus I had absolutely no clue where I was.

"Okay. You have me in a tight spot. Good Job." I said through grinding teeth. He chuckled and moved closer I moved away. But a part of me was telling me to move closer to him to relive those moments that I had no memory of but instead of a drunken haze it would be full of passion. But as usual I pushed that naughty thought away quickly. And holding the sheet to my chest.

"At least tell me where I am." I said looking out the window. We have spent YEARS trying to find his hidden mansion but no such luck. He laughed and grabbed my waist that was only covered by a line sheet I could feel his breath on my neck it was intoxicating. I let out a shuttered breath. He went close to my ear lobe and bite down slightly with his fangs on either side of my ear. I gasped and let out I breathe that I didn't know I was holing in until now.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you really think I will tell you where I have hidden myself so secretly?" he said in an almost intimidating voice had I not been but naked and in his possession. I shuttered under the tone of his voice. I reached for my moms necklace surprised that he had not ripped it off during our huh…_;cough; _ sex_ ;cough;_**. **

"Yeah I was surprised__even in a full on drunken haze you refused to take that off!" he said into my earlobe again. And again I shuttered.

"Since you're here I might as well take advantage of the situation. What were those words you were uttering in Latin back at the beach whatever it was it was a VERY powerful energy and power coming from within in you and I want to know why. My eyes widened and I quickly turned my head around to face him. I looked at him with pleading in my eyes and a little of fear I turned back around and faced away from him and clung onto my necklace tighter.

"_Vires__aqua__, __Peto__operam__, __Me__oportuno__, __Reduc me__in domu_" I said in a hushed tone and I began to glow Ash backed away from me and closed his eyes. I felt warmth fill my body then I looked around at my surroundings. I was underwater. Deep, Deep, DEEP, underwater everything was a navy blue around me. The water started to swirl around my body. Strangely I didn't object but I did the opposite I willing obliged to the swirls covering my body. When the swirls stopped I was in a sea green blue robe that just below the breasts was a silk cloth that acted as a belt in an away. It went down to my feet except that where the legs stand there were long slits that went up to my mid thigh. I heard a voice calling me in the distance a shinning figure coming towards me.

"_My Daughter, My Baby, My…"_ I didn't get to hear her finish but I knew it was my mother. I opened my eyes to meet 5 concerned eyes staring at me I smiled. Looking at me was Soledad, May, Rose, Melody and Dawn. They all let out a sigh of relief. Had all that been a dream. Had I actually slept with Ash.

"What….What happened?" I asked getting up.

"Oh My Word you nearly scared us Misty! We found your cell phone in an alley plus you didn't show up at your apartment when we came here AND when we come back we find you laying on the floor barley breathing. I groaned made sure I had cloths on I did don't know how but I did. I got up went to my wall and began whacking my head against it.

"Misty what are you doing?" Dawn asked pulling me away from my head smashing and sat me down on a bed. I looked at May giving her a look that said '_This is about to invole mature subjects no one under the age of 14 should hear this'_ look. She just nodded and pulled Rose into a hug and took her into my spare bedroom.

"So what happened?" Melody asked getting closer to me.

"I got really really drunk and…" I hesitated telling them.

"AND?" All of them looked at me. May had returned and was now very eager to hear the story.

"Isleptwithhim!" I said very fast hoping they couldn't understand but they did.

"Slept with who?" Soledad asked

"Ash Ketchum." I said again through gritted teeth.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all said and started squealing and giggling but Soledad just shook her head but she had a faint smile on her face . And then the questions hit me at a mile a minute

"_Quid habet__vitam__?__"_ I asked under my breath.

**Ash's Pov**

I looked out my window. Our advanced technology made it look like the huge mansion was just pure rock. I let out a sigh. She has something special. She has this force pulling me towards her that I can't resist. She is a puzzle, a mystery. She is hiding something. Something powerful and I want to know what it is. But I just can't help liking it when we fucked. It felt amazing. Who knew she could do that. Wow! But just that thought brought my mind to just her. Her gorgeous long orange vibrant hair, her mesmerizing sea orbs, her tough yet fair personality, her quick set off fiery temper. God! He hated her. He hated the fact the she was irresistible in his eyes and he hated her for it yet he loved it.

He The Great _**Ash Satoshi Ketchum**_. The Invincible Vampire No Hunter Has ever Survived.

Was In Love With _**Misty Kasumi Waterflower**_. His Slayer That Wants His Head On A Platter.

**And It Was Torture.**

**WOW! Thanks for the awesome reviews guys keep it up! For Me PLEASE! Sorry this has taken so long we had a MAJOR blizzard here and last week the school board said what the heck? It's only two weeks away from x-mas so we got last week off and we have this week off also! But even after all that time working on this I just posted it now. And to thank all my loyal readers! I wanted to make this chapter really good with no spelling errors.**

**Spell # 1 Forces Of Water , I Ask For your Assistance in My Time of Need Bring Me Home**

**Spell # 1 Where has my life gone? Not a spell I just thought it would be nice for Misty to say something I Latin and not be a spell. And it looks like Ash has made his feeling clear to himself at least that he is in love with Misty. But Misty is well you know MISTY! Please Review! Over Winter Holidays( If I survive BOTH sides of my family mom and dad) I hope to have 3 chapters posted. I know this is a long shot but can I ask for 45 reviews? YOU GUYS ARE ALL GREAT!**

**DEDICATION: TO MY BFF MADDIE! SHE IS THE BEST! AND A MAJOR AAML FAN! THIS IS FOR YOU MADDIE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ash's Pov**

My door opened I turned around and came face to face with Drew. He smiled and I just turned back around.

"Where were you? I know you have been seeing May at night every other day and I can understand that since you have a child but you usually come back at least an hour before the beginning of sunrise." I said in a monotone he stepped further into my room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry May's friend sister had a party and her and her friends went to convince Misty to come out cause she had been working 3 weeks strait trying to find you and I offered to take care of Rose so she could go out." Drew said taking in a breath.

"And you only arrived now because…" I said in a harsh but still calm tone turning to him.

"I had to take care of her cause Misty went missing and I only came back now because she arrived at her apartment, lightly breathing and naked. She woke up about 10 minutes ago. I chuckled he looked at me and then grinned.

"She was not missing she was drunk and I was her target but it was more like she was my victim." I walked toward my bed. And sat down and rubbed my temples. Drew walk toward me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked I sheck my head and looked at him and grinned.

"She was a smart girl. Lost her virginity. I bet it was when she became a slayer knowing her tactics. She takes life way to seriously." I said he just nodded

"May says that all the time too. It's all she talks about." Drew said he looking out the window then back at me. There was silence for a while then he broke it after awhile and looked at me.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked I shuck my head again.

"No thanks I just want some peace and quite right now." I said he nodded and left I fell back down on my bed. My eyes closed as I relaxed. And I fell into a deep sleep very quickly.

**May's Pov**

"Me and Daddy had so much fun while you were gone Mommy! We watched movies and Daddy ordered pizza! And we plat so many board games! And…" Rose continued on and on about how much fun she had with Drew. She loved him so much and I'm really happy about that.

"Did you too get any sleep?" I asked when she finally stopped for breath.

"I asked Daddy when Mommy get home and thwen he said he didn't know and thwen I asked if I can stay up till you get home and he said swure and then the phone wang and thwen he picked up and thwen he put it down and said Mommy won't be home for a while and thwen said it time for bed! Then I go to sleep" Rose said I looked at the clock it was time for her nap.

"It's time for your nap sweetie." I said picking her up and taking her to her room.

"But I dwont like nappys Mommy!" She said trying to struggle then she yawned and I knew otherwise.

**Misty's Pov**

I couldn't believe I slept with him! Good thing I lost my virginity to Gary when we first entered the agency. Cause if a girl loses her virginity to a male vampire she becomes his slave forever and if he dies she dies. Me and Gary decided it would be safer if we did. I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned. My friends went home after I practilly yelled at them to leave me alone. Except for May as soon as she found out I was okay she said it was time for Rose's nap. I let my thoughts drift to Ash. Where was I? If I pasted out then it must have been far away because it took so much energy. I fell asleep with many unanswered questions swirling around in my head.

**Well here's your Christmas present! I know it's short but I hope you all like it! I hope you all enjoy the holidays. I know I am except with all my annoying siblings. Well anyway! Check out my aaml page on my website! Happy Holidays!** **.**

**P.S. Cookies to anyone who guesses what kind of dress Misty was wearing. I know that was like 3 chapters ago but I still want to hear your guesses! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Misty's Pov**

I walked over to my bed in my simple pj's. A navy blue cammy with spaghetti straps and red gym shorts. My hair was tied into a high pony tail. I was just about to head to bed when I felt strong arms around my body and a cloth on my face covering both my mouth and nose. I struggled and cursed myself for being so weak and not noticing the person come into my room. Wait my head feels funny it's the cloth smells weird. WAIT I KNOW THAT SMELL! I s struggle more trying to get the cloth off my face my body is getting weak I finally stop struggling and fall unconscious but before I do I hear Drew's voice

"I'm sorry Misty, but orders are orders." Then I pass out.

**Drew's Pov**

I pick Misty up bridal style & start heading to Master Ash. I reach the old oak tree and place my hand one it the hidden door slides open and I walk in I arrive at Master Ash's bedroom doors.

"Come in Drew." He says they open and I walk in as soon as I'm far enough away the doors close.

"I have Misty sir. Where would you like me to put her? " I say he's looking out the window he turns to me I can tell he is in a mutual mood he's not happy but he isn't upset either but he's in a mood where you can anger him easily.

"On the bed's fine." He says I nod and place her down on the bed. He walks over and just stands there for awhile.

"She'll be out for about an hour sir. I used chemical no. 6 & no. 7 so you wouldn't have to wait long." I say he crouches down. And looks at her face. The way o placed her. Her legs are over each other at an angle yet her body is facing the other way her head was on its side and some of her hair fell in her face.

"First of all we have to get that necklace of cause that's what she used last time to escape." He said he turned his head to me I resisted the urge to sigh if he think there's a danger to him he makes me do it he often makes me wake up his Pikachu. I reach for the necklace but as soon as I got close blue shocks came out and zapped me. I pulled back and rubbed my hand. Master Ash smirked.

"I knew it. It has a protective seal on it only she can take it off." Her got up and put one knee on the bed while the other foot was still on the floor. He reached for her hands and put his over hers and started undoing the clasp it worked he didn't get shocked. I have to admit Master Ash can be a doufus but he sure has his way of doing things.

"Sure you didn't do that just to see how soft her hands are." As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted it a dark aura filled the room.

"Tell me Drew, how long do you think it's been since the hunting dogs have been fed?" He said still on his position on the bed holding the necklace.

"Uh about 3 weeks." I said still in my place knowing if I was smart I would be in greater trouble.

"Would you like to join them?" he asked he turned his head slightly.

"N…No... S…s... Sir." I said stumbling on my words.

"You're lucky I like you or you would have. But you still don't get to see May tonight. Call her and tell her that you wouldn't have been able to anyways I have work for you now leave!" he said getting of f the bed. I nodded

"What do you want me to do?" I asked he handed me the necklace

"Take his to the research lab and stay with it at all times." He said and I nodded and left I took out my cell and dialled May's number. Rose picked up.

"Hewo?" I chuckled

"Hey Pumpkin! It's Daddy. Is mommy there?" I asked

"DADDY! Yeah mommy here. We was making cakes and cookies and cupcakes and…" I heard May on the other end ask her was on the phone. She said it's daddy I chuckled. I heard a scramble and May pick up and Rose saying how she wanted to her to.

"Hey what is it?" May asked

"Listen I can't make it something came up." I said

"Oh well…. I'm sorry to hear that. ROSE MAPLE ELIZABETH HAYDEN YOU WILL STOP JUMPING UP AND DOWN AND YOU WILL STOP PULLING ON MY LEG THIS INSTANT OR SOME HELP ME I WILL TAKE AWAY POLO AND KITTY DOLLS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" I had to pull my cell away from my ear so it wouldn't get busted yet I could still hear May when the yelling I put it back to my ear.

"Sorry about that. Now why can't you come?" May asked Rose was silent in the back.

"Master Ash has some things for me so if you don't see me for a while it's cause of that. I'm sorry." I said I heard her sigh.

"I understand…well I love you bye and…" May stopped and I heard Rose asked May something

"Rose wants to say bye." I heard the phone being moved.

"Bye Bye daddy I luv you please call again bye!" Then she hung up I chuckled putting my cell in my pocket. And I opened the doors I really didn't want to deal with *Mayuri he is a complete crazy person!

**Ash's Pov.**

As soon as Drew left I looked at Misty and keeled down and brushed the hair out of her face. When she didn't move away I smiled and moved my hand down to touch her face she looked so peaceful just lying there. She was so beautiful she looked so innocent and calm when she was asleep. Compared to her rough exterior when she was awake. I wanted her to be mine. All mine with no one to share her with. But a frown came onto my face. I knew that dream fantasy would never come true. She was my enemy and she always will be but she will also be the one who holds my heart I leaned down and put my lips on hers for a second memorizing the sweet taste without the alcohol. I stood up.

"Kelly!" I yelled a girl with hazy grey eyes and ruby hair came in wearing a maid outfit. She was a virgin who was drinking underage and _somehow _lost it to me. Her eyes use to match her hair but now she is forever under my service.

"What can I get for you Master Ash?" she asked in a sweet valley girl accent.

"Get item no 9 of section 37. And item no 7 of section 365" I said not looking at her still keeping my eyes on Misty.

"Right away Master Ash." And she left the room. I got on the bed and layed Misty facing upwards on her back her arms spread out. I smiled.

"Well Misty I just want you to know you aren't going to leave for a long a long time." I said as Kelly entered the room.

"Here you go Master Ash." She said as she handed me the two objects.

"Thank you Kelly. You can go back to your corners." She frowned

"I don't get any fun. Are you gonna play with her Master Ash." She asked I shook my head

"No I'm not now leave this instant!" I said she nodded and left. I looked at Misty and placed the objects on the table next to her. And continued watching her I didn't want to hurt her but she won't cooperate if I don't that's just who she is.

**Well here is the long awaited Chapter 11! Sorry for the wait! I really am. This chapter is dedicated to **

_**Goddess of night eternal faith **_**who has been reviewing every chapter since she started reading thank you for your support! *And yes this is the crazy**_**Mayuri**_** from bleach of squad 12 so if you have seen Bleach you will understand why I put him there! Review! **

**WHO ELSE LOVES ROSE? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Misty's Pov**

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings this isn't my bed room…It's ASH'S! I sit up straight and feel around my neck. My necklace isn't there I search around looking at the bed side around the bed I couldn't find it. I then saw Ash sitting smugly in the far corner of the room.

"You." I said in a low growl he started walking over to me.

"If you're looking for your necklace I gave it to Drew." He said he leaned closer to me his head right next to my ear. My heart thumping against my chest at the proximity.

"We can't have you getting away now would we?" he whispered in a voice that held much amusement. I pushed him away

"What do you want?" I snapped at him he chuckled

"I want you to answer a few questions." He said edging closer to me

"Well you ain't gonna get em!" I said I tried to get off the bed but he grabbed my wrist and threw me back down he was now on top of me with his hands holding my wrists and his legs on either side of my legs I tried to hold down the blush that was arising on my face.

"Oh I think you will!" he said as he chuckled

"Sais you!" I said as I spit in his face he let go of my wrists to wipe it off but he kept his lags on either side of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head the other way with my eyes closed I heard him move and get something from the desk I opened my eyes but I felt sharp electrical currents threw my body Ash was back over me with a shock teaser. I was gasping for air on the bed.

"You….son….of….a…. BITCH!" I said out of breath

"You gonna talk?" Ash said I looked him in the eye. I thought I would see anger, or happiness cause I was at his expense but I didn't I saw hurt regret and sympathy. I didn't expect those emotions from him.

"NEVER!" I yell he shocks my again but for a longer time I jerk forwards and hold onto the closest thing witch happened to be Ash. I hung onto his black tee-shirt for dear life. But I refused to scream one thing we are thought is to never scream because it shows that we are weak and that they have one and that they have successfully caused us pain.

**Short I know next chapter will be up VERY SHORTLY! I thought it would be awesome to just leave it there. It sounded really good! REWVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ash's Pov**

I looked at her pained expression. And it agonized me greatly inside. She clung onto my shirt I took the teaser of her body she let out a breath. I just hope she would cooperate but I knew she wouldn't give up that easily she just is like that.

"So you gonna answer my questions now or will I have to do it again?" I ask she's breathing in and out deeply and gasping for breath. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't. After all I am the cause of her pain. There was a knock on the door. I sighed.

"Come in." I said I turned around to come to face Ruby. A lower vampire who offered to work for me.

**Ruby's Pov**

I walked into Master Ash's bed room and saw him holding a girl with bright orange hair and was breathing very deeply. I saw a teaser in his hand. I guessed he was trying to get her to talk.

"What is it?" he asked in husky voice indicating that said he was in the middle of doing something and to make it quick.

"Well I just came to tell you Jack came to give you a message says it's from the council." I saw his eyes widen he put the girl down.

"Watch her and make sure she doesn't get away but she's a very high ranking Slayer top actually to just zap her if she trys to get away." He said as he left

"Yes Master Ash." I said as he shut the door. I turned around to the girl on the bed and walked over to the side she was still gasping for breath.

"Tell me do you work for him by choice I can tell you're a vampire by the way you smell." She said not moving off the bed

"Yes I do he's actually not as bad as I thought except when he's in a bad mood. Once a girl a long time ago broke one of the major rules and he was in a bad. He raped her and used her body until she bled to death from the force of the rape and the other things he did to her." I said she nodded and closed her eyes.

"May I ask a question?" I ask being carful I heard rumours about slayers they said they were ruthless hunters. But she had a kind aura around her.

"Sure go ahead ask me anything just don't expect me to answer all of them." She said her eyes closer as she breathed in and out.

"Why aren't you trying to escape?" I asked she smiled and chuckled and looked at me

"He has my mother's necklace. I'm not leaving without it. I can leave without but I'm not leaving till I get it." She said looking at the ceiling. Then Master Ash burst through the doors looking very angry.

"Leave. NOW!" he said I nodded and left. That letter must have been bad because he's cranky.

**Ash's Pov**

As the doors shut I placed the letter on my dresser and went back to Misty.

"Now where were we?" I asked getting on the bed. She looked at me and smiled. I looked at her quizly

"I want my mom's necklace." She said I shook my head

"Not until you answer some questions." She frowned.

"Well then we have a disagreement." She said I looked outside it was dark out and I was hungry.

"Well until then you're staying here with me." I said into her ear. I grab her wrist.

"Where are we going?" she asked I looked at her.

"Your room unless you would like to sleep here with me." I said she turned a crimson red and shook her head

"Didn't think so." I walked her down the hall 4 doors down from me. I opened the door.

**Misty's Pov**

I looked into the room. It was a deep navy blue everything was either a type of blue of black. There was a fish tank in the wall on the left side of the room. I loved it.

"There are cloths in the closet and dresser given your stubbornness you'll be here for a while. I'll be back in the morning." He said as he turned and walked out the door a click making a sound behind him. I flopped on the bed. I was a prisoner here yet I was happy I was here with Ash. I was confused. I fought back the tears that threatened to fall on my face none did I put on my emotionless mask.

_We are taught to never shed tears for if we shed tears _

_It means the body has been defeated my emotion_

_And that proves to us that emotions are nothing_

_But a Burdon._

_Rukia Kuchiki Bleach Episode ?_

**Well this turned out well! If anyone knows which episode Rukia said this please tell me! KEEP UP THE GOOD REVIEW'S!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Misty's Pov**

I woke up to the sun in my face I groaned. I finally got up and looked around, big bed, aquarium, blacks and deep blues. This isn't my room. Then I remembered I wasn't at home.

"So your awake!" I looked at the doorway there stood Ash. I glared at him.

"Whatever." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. Ash stood there for a couple of minutes before coming closer to me.

"So are you going to cooperate today?" He asked leaning into me. His arms were on both side of my body as I leaded into the headboard behind me. He was so close to me if I moved forward by a centimetre ours lips would have touched. I was tempted to kiss him. I quickly gave that thought the boot.

"If you move away I will answer one question." I said desperate to get the butterflies in my stomach and to get the urge to just kiss him then and there stop. He moved away slightly but just enough to give me space to breath.

"I want to know what you are. You obviously aren't human." He asked I stared at him with a look of horror and shock. I looked over to the side a few strands of hair fell into my face.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" I asked I really didn't like telling anyone. It made me feel like a freak. I remember mom telling me that water enchantresses were rare and that a lot of them were wiped out cause the mistake us for witches. So we they had to go into hiding I never thought my family was one of the few clans left once I die if I don't give birth to a girl the last of the water enchantresses will be wiped out at least that was what my mom recently told me.

"No. I have a few other questions." Ash said I lifted my head a little but I still didn't meet his eyes.

"Mom told me I'm what people called a water enchantress. I'm one of the last few or so I've heard if not the last one." I said not meeting his eyes.

"So like a witch?" he asked I looked up at him and punched him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled the force of the punch he wasn't suspecting threw him off his feet and he was now on the floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY WERE LIKE WITCHS! A lot of us were wiped out from those dame witch trials." I yelled he rubbed his chin.

"So is there just you water enchantresses or are there others?" He asked Man he's just full of questions isn't he!

**Ash's Pov**

She glared at me growling. I just stared back. We had a staring contest for awhile I just looked into her eyes lost in the beautiful orbs of sea blue green. I wanted to jump on her right now and take her right now on the spot. I resisted the urge as much as I could. But it was hard. Her alluring sea green eyes staring intensely into my brown ones. A few stray hairs fell into her face from the night before. One strap fell off her shoulder. She finally looked away. I stood up.

"It's something I really don't like to talk about it." She said finally I grabbed both her wrists and pushed her down on the bed she didn't make a sound she just kept her eyes away from mine. I looked at her.

"Tell me. I want to know." I said leaning forward "I know it may be something you don't want to talk about but the sooner you tell me the sooner you get to leave." I said finishing my statement she turned to me.

"There were originally four types of enchantresses. Four to match the elements of nature; Earth, Fire, Air and Water. The four tribes worked in harmony. Helping everything stay balanced. But then… We were mistaking for witches and we were sought after and killed without mercy. Like any other tribes all of us had a royal family for each element. The royal family was more powerful than the rest of the tribe. S the royal family had to go deep into hiding. All of the four tribes had to go into hiding yet we were constantly perused. I have only found one others from the tribes. May is from the Fire tribe." She took a deep breath I could tell she was struggling not to cry.

"Continue." I said

"Well. The Water tribe was the most powerful of the four tribes since almost everything has water and even then everything needs water. So the royal family has a necklace to keep our powers under control until we learn to use them properly. Also all the royal families have…" she stopped short.

"They all have what?" I asked leaning closer towards her face she looked me in the eye our faces inches apart.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered I could feel her breath on my face I couldn't stand it and crashed my lips onto hers.

**Misty's Pov**

My eyes widened as our lips made contact. It felt so wrong yet it felt so good I soon found myself kissing back. He let go of my wrists as he put his arms around my waist as he flipped us over so I was on top of him. I felt his tongue across my bottom lip seeking entrance I let him in without hesitation. I can't do this I have to force myself away. But I couldn't it feels so good. Our tongues battling for dominance he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth. I now know why I have been confused. I was in love with the great Ash Ketchum. He moved his mouth down my neck. I moaned I could feel him grin on my neck.

"Stop…we…have…to…this…this… this isn't right."I try to say in between breaths.

"Why? It seems you had been enjoying it." He said

"But it isn't right I mean we can't do this." I said looking away from him.

"Yeah, what's so wrong about loving someone?" he said grabbing my chin and making me face him.

"You love me?" I asked my eyes wide. He leaned up and gave me a peck on the lips.

"How could anyone not love you?" Ash said in a low whisper. I layed my head in his neck nuzzling my head into his hair. He ran his fingers threw my hair gently.

"I Love you" I whispered my head fit perfectly into his neck

"I Love you too!" he said pulling me closer to him. Realized something this is the first moment before the big battle I saw I sat up.

"CRAP!" I yelled Ash looked up at me concerned.

"What is it?" he asked wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his strong chest.

"We can't do this. You'll die!" my voice rising slightly I was trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey… Hey…Shush don't cry…you don't know that." Ash said trying to console me I only cried harder the tears falling from my face.

"But I do…I saw it…in…in…in a vision! I don't want you to die Ash!" I said crying harder into his shoulder all the tears I have held deep inside me all the pain and sadness held deep inside me. I never cried not since I lost my family. Ash pulled my down and I lay next to him Ash whispering words of comfort in my ear. And I just let him hold me. I didn't want to lose another loved one. Not again. As my mother once told me whenever I was sad she would always repeat the same thing every time.

"_When you feel pain, listen to what it is trying to tell you."_

I didn't understand. I never could. But now, being here in Ash's arms. Crying my heart out telling him I didn't want him to die. Now the pain inside my heart was telling me I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to lose another loved one. Not again.

**Well another chapter finished! I bet you guys didn't that coming! YES! MAY IS A FIRE ENCHATRESS! Bet you guys didn't see all this coming in one blow! Well please review and tell me what you think! I WELCOME ALL OPINIONS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Misty's Pov**

I finally stopped crying I looked up at Ash. H took his hand wiped the stray tears from my face.

"Now why don't you wash up that pretty face of yours in the shower?"He said I nodded and got out of his warm embrace. "You can use my bathroom." He said getting up and walking towards a door on the left side of his room. I followed him towards it when he opened the door a girl with hazy grey eyes and ruby red hair in a maid outfit greeted us.

"Hello master Ash what can I do for you?" she asked

"Misty this is Kelly she will be at your disposal for the moment. Kelly you will do whatever she asks you to do." He said now facing the girl.

"Of coarse Master Ash" She said smiling Ash then faced me and put an arm around me and kissed me on my forehead. "Just send Kelly if you want something" he whispered into my ear before he walked out the door and shutting it behind him. I turned to the girl she smiled at me

"What can I get for you?" She asked. I just blinked and looked the other way.

"A towel would be nice thank you." I said she nodded and went to the closet while I entered the shower and undressed.

**Ash's Pov**

Once I heard the shower running. I opened a secret door hidden in my walk in closet. Immediately upon entering the staircase the torches lit up illuminating the long descending stairwell. I walked down the long worn out stairway with cobwebs and probably rats when I reached the bottom I opened a steel door and walked inside the dark room. The light casting upon two figures shaded in the back corner. The two females –were huddling together. One with blond hair and dark green eyes and was wearing and sleeveless short red dress that cut off not to far bellow the waist while the other one had brown hair and blue eyes she was wearing a longer dress that went past the knees and had spaghetti straps also red.

"Come over here Blondie." I said she stood up shaking and walked towards me. If I didn't have fresh human blood soon the intoxicating smell of Misty's blood I will go insane. The blonde was now in front of me. I changed into my Vampire form. My muscles increased but only a little my skin grew so much paler than my human forms tan skin and my fangs grew. I then pulled her closer but just enough to get to her neck and sunk my fangs in deep sucking the luscious blood from her body. Her screams filled the room as she squirmed and tried to force herself away. But I held tight until every drop was gone so that I wouldn't hurt Misty. After a couple minutes she stopped struggling and went limp.

I took my fangs off her neck and let her fall down. The other girl looked up in fear. I just walked out and shut the door behind as I walked back up the stairway and back into my room. When I walked out of my closet in my bed. Wearing a reviling silky lingeriny dress that stopped at her mid- thigh. I immediately felt my pants get rather tightening in the groin area. As my face became increasingly hot. She looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"So is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" She asked spraling out the v-neck getting increasingly lower. I don't think I will be able to hold my desire to just leap on her down. She moved on of her legs up revealing her panties. And to put it simply I lost it and jumped on her. She squealed in delight and started giggling I crashed her lips with mine instantly stopping her fit of giggles as she began kissing me back. Wrapping on of her silky legs around my waist and grounding her hips on mine I groaned. I rolled over so she was on top. She sat in my lap while trying to remove my shirt I broke the kiss for a second and taking my shirt of throwing it somewhere now forgotten. She smiled while immediately going back to kissing me. She started to rub my chest and shoulders while continuously rubbing herself against me. She removed her mouth from mine and began kissing my neck. I began to wonder why she was so eager for me at the moment.

"Why the sudden change in attitude? I asked she looked up at me

"All my life I've been good, but now... I'm thinking, 'what the hell?' All I want is to mess around for awhile and I want to enjoy it." She said and then continued her seduction. I smirked

"If its pleasure you want I'm happy to oblige!" I said ripping her top from her body and began sucking on her breasts she moaned in pleasure as she tried to undo my belt buckle. Trying to access the treasures underneath. I looked up at her as we striped each other of our clothes.

2 hours later **Misty's Pov**

W both fell down panting. Ash wrapped his arms around me as we lay under his covers, my head on his chest. That felt nothing like when I did it with Gary. Then again we only did it so I wouldn't fall under a control of a vampire. I snuggled into his warm embrace suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ash said then the door opened and in came a woman with a lab coat on her black hair pulled into a bun.

"What is it?" Ash asked angrily I guess after sex he didn't liked being disturbed.

"Well we are having trouble with the necklace it keeps admitting blue shockwaves zapping whoever comes near it." She said I looked up at Ash.

"My necklace?" I asked he nodded. "Well then I'm not surprised." I said both of them looked at me I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. Soon my necklace fell on my lap. As soon as it fell into my lap I heard running down the hall and soon enough Drew burst in.

"Master ash the necklace has..." his sentenced stopped short when he came in the room and noticed that my necklace was in my hands.

"It's fine Drew. Tell Mayuri that the project has stopped. And now both of you leave." Ash said with much vigour in his voice. They left like lightning after that. I tried to put my necklace back on but I couldn't get the latch.

"Here let me help." Ash said as he clasped it back on I looked at him and he smiled at me I smiled back and returned to his arms in need for a much needed nap I soon fell asleep.

**Ash's Pov**

I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms. I ran my fingers threw her bright orange hair as she slept silently. Her breath slow and peaceful. I wanted her to stay forever. Here in my arms but I knew it wouldn't last. But hell I would make it last for as long as I fucking could. I tightened my grip on her pulling her closer if the were even possible. Mine. My mind said. All mine.

**Ash is getting protective over Misty. Huh? ANYWAY hoped you enjoyed this chapter there is some smut in it so tell me how I did on that. REVEIW PLEASE! THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO ****Waveripple of Team Sunrise****! Thank you for your support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gary's Pov**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T FIND HER?" I shouted standing up in my seat my fist hit the table.

"Gary please calm down." Soledad said from beside me. I sat down. Once I got out of the hospital THIS is what news I'm greeted with. I looked over at May. Her head was down not looking up.

"Yes she has been gone and out of contact the past 3 weeks. We don't know where she is. That's why I called this meeting after all she is our best!" the head chief said at the head of the table.

"Maybe that Ketchum vampire has her." Brock said unusually calm how can anybody be calm when Misty is missing.

"Highly likely he hasn't been seen the past four weeks. So it is a high possibility." The chief said

"May have you heard from her? You're her best friend." I said adding into the conversation. Her head snapped up.

"Well yes I have. She…She went after Ketchum alone and she doesn't want anyone to find or help her." May said

"SHE DID WHAT! IS SHE INSANE?" I yelled standing up again.

"No she isn't remember the Ketchum case is personal so you can't blame her." Soledad said I sat back down.

"Well. Gary check out her favourite hiding spots. She does this quite often. But it usually doesn't take this long. We WILL establish a search party. If she stays in hiding for more than 2 " The chief said and we all got out of our seats I went to talk to May I grabbed her arm and pulled her over into a corner.

"May are you sure that's what's happening? Has she told you anything else?" I asked she looked away. I loved Misty. And I will be the one to find her. But I know she doesn't love me back. Misty doesn't date or do love after what happened to her family.

"Yes that's all I heard from her Gary now please let go of me." She said I let go and walked away stubbornly in an angry rage.

**Misty's Pov**

Me and Ash were laying down in one of Ash's Nature reserves for his Pokémon. His forest one to be exact. Our picnic blanket spread out over the small clearing that was there. I was wearing a baby blue sundress that went past my knees and my hair was let down and curled out.

"Okay try this wine." He said handing me a wine glass when I reached for it he pulled away I sighed he did that when he wanted to give it to me. I opened my lips as he poured the fine wine down my throat.

"It's good." I say we both laughed. Ash reached into the basket again.

"Now what would I picnic be without…chocolate covered strawberries?" he said pulling a large bowl filled with chocolate covered dessert. I smiled at him and grabbed one and fed it to him. He bit into it slowly. I giggled at his weird antics. But I've gotten use to it. The past three weeks have been great not a care in the world. With the occasional calling May and telling her I'm fine. I was allowed to go were ever I wanted in the large mansion. Ash ordered his servants to call me Mistress though I told him it wasn'tnecessary. He said it was because if he didn't tell them that I was his boys would try and make a move on me and he didn't want anyone flirting with me but him. I giggled at him over his protectiveness over me. But I knew it wouldn't last forever. The agency would get worried and soon send out a search party in due time.

"You have a wonderful laugh." Ash said as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. I lightly smiled. He frowned we had gotten to read each other like a book so fast.

"What's wrong?" he asked I grabbed another strawberry and put it in my mouth chewing lightly and swallowed.

"Well, don't get me wrong the past few weeks have been amazing. And I really enjoyed it a lot. But they will come looking for me. Eventually." I said turning away I could feel his eyes on me.

"Do you want to go?" he asked my head snapped back towards him. Looking into his eyes I could tell he was scared of my answer.

"No I don't. I love it here. I just wish we didn't have to hide it. That…we didn't have to run away if we get found out." I said looking down "We come from two different worlds Ash. And I don't want to leave you!" I shouted. He reached up and touched my face and stroked a stray tear away.

"Have you ever found me?" he asked leaning closer to my ear. I shook my head. "Right so what makes you think they will?" he asked I looked at him. He kissed me softly on the lips. I closed my eyes he moved so we were laying side by side kissing devotion.

**Ruby's Pov**

Me and my twin brother Jack were in a tree watching Master Ash and his girlfriend make out on the ground with binoculars.

"How long do you think she'll last until he bits her? I know I'm tempted. Her blood smells phenomenal!" Jack whispered beside me.

"I don't think he will they seem to really care for each other." I whispered back honestly all Jack thinks about is sex and blood. That's it.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Jack asked with venom in his voice. I took my eyes off the binoculars and glared at him.

"Cause I'm a girl! And I know these things!" I raised my voice at him.

"Well SORRY! Miss know-it-all!" Jack say now glaring back at me. We just have a glare contest until we her them speak again we immediately begin looking through the binoculars again.

"Don't you have all kinds of power cause your royalty?" Master Ash asked Misty she nodded

"Well have you ever tried changing your appearance?" Master Ash getting closer to her if that were even possible.

"Yeah lots of times it helps with high ranking Vampires." She said

"That's perfect Misty! You can change our appearance for just awhile." Master Ash said kissing her. And then pulling her up. And pulling her towards the exit.

"Well excitements over I'm gone I was hoping for some action!" Jack said getting down I got down and wacked him over the head.

"IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT SEX AND BLOOD?" I yelled at him he rubbed his head where I hit him

"Pretty much." Jack said I sighed.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

**Well another chapter done! I hope to have the next chapter done by tonight or tomorrow I will be updating A LOT in the next two weeks. Cause my teacher has been gone for the past two weeks and we have a DIFFERENT sub for another two weeks and she doesn't give homework. So readers rejoice new chapter almost every other day YAY! REVIEW TO SHOW YOUR HAPPINESS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ash's Pov**

As I walked along the beachside alone I was thinking of what was going to happen. Paul sent me a letter saying he wanted to me here. We have been rivals for centuries. Well our family has anyway so it was natural. But I don't trust that son of a bitch. He's power crazy and well knowing him if he found out the Misty the last water enchantress AND she's the last of the royal blood line he'd be going after her like me on a lingerie covered Misty. I heard him come up behind me. I turned towards him.

"So you've finally come huh?" I said facing him. Paul most of the time was in Vampire form like he was tonight then again I was too. He had purple hair and cold black eyes unless he got hungry for blood or he sensed power.

"so you've got the highest ranking vampire slayer Miss Waterflower at your little hideaway am I right?" he said I tried my best to keep a calm face and not let him see just how angry I was. If Paul was good at one thing it was fucking pissing me off.

"So what if I do? What's it too you?" I said my voice dripping with malice. He just smirked and looked away.

"I heard she's the heir to the water enchantresses' throne and she's the last one. Ever heard that little fact? As well as that with each passing generation the power of the royal blood increases times 10? Huh isn't that just the most fascinating information!" he said with what had to be the most sarcastic voice I had ever heard.

"Yes I had heard that somewhere. What are you planning Paul?" I said trying so hard not to let my over protectiveness over her show. Not to mention how angry and annoyed I was. And let me tell you I was having a hard time hiding it.

"You have something that I want so how about we make a trade the slut for…" As soon as he called Misty a slut I was on him in a second I charged at him and slammed him against the tree and started chocking him.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL MISTY A SLUT AGAIN!" I yelled at him he smirked as he grabbed the hand that held his throat and removed it I glared at him.

"Don't tell me you've actually _**fallen**_ _**in love **_with the slayer! Or have you?" Paul said I glared at him. If I had a stake on me he would have been dead a long time ago.

"So what if I have?" I asked my voice filled with scorn.

"Well then be prepared to lose the closest thing to your heart." Paul said I looked down.

"If you so much as lay a hand on Misty let lone hurt her you are a dead man Paul!" I said before I left.

*AAML*AAML*AAML*AAAML*AAML*AAML*AAML*

As I walked into my bed room Misty was standing by the window. In her navy blue satin nightgown and her black cover up. She was drinking her morning tea. I walked towards her and put my hand on her waist nuzzling my head in her neck.

"What's with you?" She asked setting her cup down on the table and turning around and facing me. I looked at her for a moment before colliding her lips with mine she responded by just letting me freely sometime she liked to play and not let me kiss her and edge moon until I lose all control and tackle her. After a little bit we pulled away my forehead rested on mine.

"Don't leave tomorrow." I said in a notable pressing tone. Letting her know how serious I was.

"But then they would send a search party and…" I wouldn't let her continue I cut her off

"I DON"T CARE!" I yell at her looking deep into her cerulean orbs. She was silent so I continued. "If you go out there, one of my greatest enemy other tan the slayers will attack you and I don't know what he would do to you Misty. But I'm not taking any chances you're staying here." I said holding onto her harder she hugged me back.

"Fine. If you put it that way; but it's just because I don't want you to do anything stupid." She said I pulled her down onto the bed and we laid there for awhile. Soon she fell asleep. I looked at her and started twirling her hair in my fingers. I lightly smiled. _I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Misty. EVER._ I told myself mentally.

**Well I know Paul is a lil oc but hey! It fits with the chapter! REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Misty's Pov **

Ash hasn't let me go anywhere without him. I know he wants to protect me. But nothing has happened to me in the past two weeks and the agency has searched all over for me and I need to go back. I looked at the clock it was almost 11 o'clock. I looked up at Ash. He smiled I smiled back at him he ran his hand through my hair as I laid my head against his chest.

"Ash. I'm going back tomorrow." I said as I looked up at his reaction he looked mixed between anger, sadness, worry and hurt.

"Why?" He asked I looked away.

"Cause May can't hold them off much longer. But I'll never hurt you I promise!" I tried to stay calm. He sighed.

"Fine but don't be surprised when you find me following you." He said I smiled suddenly I felt sick I held my mouth and tried to wiggle out of his grip h looked surprised and let go I ran to his washroom and started to throw up. I felt Ash pull my hair out of my face and rub my back. I finally stopped after what seemed like forever and rested my head on Ash's chest breathing deeply.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked in nodded my head but I was defiantly going to take a pregnancy test when I get to my apartment that was no longer my home. This is home in Ash's arms.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Paul's Pov**

"Sir the target has left the Ketchum residence shall we leave and attack?" one of my slaves asked. I was in my operation room. Screens flickered everywhere flashing Misty's apartment, the cerulean beach the agency's building and many more places little miss Waterflower might hide.

"No Ash would be following her for a while we have to be patient and wait for him to let his guard down. Even if it's a little. Just to the point where he isn't at her ankles to protect her. What would be even better if the slayers found him and injured him so much that he won't be able to move. In fact we will wait till that happens." I said standing up and getting up out of my chair. " Let me know when the slayers have advanced at Ketchum." I said before I left.

"Yes sir"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Misty's Pov**

I looked at the test in my hands. It said positive. I couldn't tell anyone about this. If the agency found out it was Ash's they would make me take drugs so they could kill the child. I didn't want that. This baby was a sign of our love for each other. A love that was forbidden. A knock on my front door brought me to my senses I threw the test in the garbage. It had been a month since I left Ash's mansion. I opened the door to find a lower class slayer probably just entered the agency.

"Miss Waterflower?" he asked I leaned on the door.

"Yes?" he gulped and started talking. But the words that came out of his mouth were something I never wished to hear. Not now.

"We have caught and immobilized Ash Ketchum." I was in my uniform and was out the door faster than I possibly could and followed him to Ash.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

When I walked into the clearing I saw Ash held down by Brock and Soledad. He looked almost like he did in my vision. Except he didn't have the deep gashes' in his chest. I looked at him with a mask the held no emotion. He looked at me with a strong face but weak and broken eyes. Like that of a small child. I held a stake in my hands and walked very slowly towards him. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't kill him. But what was more important. The father of the child that I'm carrying or my job? Suddenly there was a crash and smoke filled the clearing and I felt strong arms around me and remove the stake in my hands I screamed and started to struggle as I felt the person carry me soon the smoke cleared I saw the lower officers killed and Brock, Soledad and Gary tied to trees and Ash unconscious. I continued to struggle.

"I have to thank you for this chance. You just made my life so much easier by eliminating Ketchum." I felt a needle in my arm and I started to feel drowsy.

"Who are you and what do you want with Misty?" I heard Gary yell.

"My name is Paul Shingi." And then I passed out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Uh-Oh PAUL has Misty! AND MISTY'S PREGNANT! WITH ASH'S CHILD! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE SHINGI ESTATE! Only I know and it's for you to read and find out! REVIEW PLEASE! I LIKE THE REVEIWS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Misty's Pov**

I struggled against his grip he was pulling me across the ground. I pulled myself up and dug my teeth into his arm. I heard him wince I bite harder it started to bleed a little. He stopped and slapped me I lost my grip and fell to the ground.

"BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE BITE YOUR MASTER!" he yelled I used my arms to lift myself up a little. I looked at him.

"You will never be my master no one controls me." He slapped me across the face and then grabbed me again but more forcefully and continued to drag me across the large hallways. He stopped at a large set of doors and burst them open. There was a large conference table where several men sat. At least 7 of them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I thought you might want to see my little find." He then threw me into the room. I panicked and turned around so I could land on my back. Thank god they didn't think anything of it. There were gasps in the room. I felt one of the men pull me up and put strong handcuffs on me as he pulled my arms behind me.

"You got the great Misty Waterflower, Highest rank of the slayers. I'm impressed Paul you've come far." One of the men said while holding me chin and looking at me face. I recognized this as the head group of the Shinigi clan. I pulled away.

"She's a pretty thing too. And her blood is intoxicating!" Another said as he ran his hands threw my hair I swung my legs to trip him he jumped back.

"She's a feisty little thing isn't she?" Another said I know him. It was Paul's older brother. Suddenly the back doors burst open and in walked in all the men in the room stood up and bowed. He walked over to me and looked at me in the eyes.

"I know that blood. There's none other like it." The old man said. I've heard rumours about this man. Yamomoto Shingi. The head of the Shingi clan.

"Yamomoto. Always nice to see you." Paul said bowing to the man.

"Paul do you know what you have on your hands?" Yamomoto asked.

"Yes. I do." Paul said Yamomoto then turned his intention back to me.

"You have probably herd of me haven't you?" he asked me

"Yes I have. How could I not? YOU HELPED THOSE DAME WITCH HUNTERS ENILATE MY RACE! YOU WENT ON A RAMPAGE!" I yelled at him and stood up. Paul grabbed my hand cuffs and pulled me back down on my knees with great force.

"Ah. Yes I have to say your tribe had to have the most delectable blood of them all although I could never find a royal one." He said I scoffed.

"So what exactly is she Yamomoto?" one of the men asked.

"She's a water enchantress. The most powerful of all four tribes." He said they all gasped "and she's not your average one either she's the last one of their royal family." He finished they all looked at me.

"Paul may I talk to you in private?" he said

"Of course sir." He then pulled me up at laid me down on the table. "Do whatever you want to her. Rape her, ravage her, I don't care as long as she feels pain." He said before he left. All then men in the room looked at me with lustful eyes. No sooner had he left I was stripped of my clothes and had them suck and lick all over my body. It was not soon after I had someone other than Ash's dick in me. I was scared for my child. Ash please come for me and your child. I thought I was savagely raped with no mercy.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Paul's Pov**

"I know what you're after Paul. Power and I have to give you credit to capture such a rare find these days." Yamomoto said.

"Thank you sir." I said he turned to me.

"You realise that the enchtresses have been around since the dawn of time. And with each new heir of the royal families the child's power increases ten times?" I looked at him wide eyed. "If she gives birth to a girl that child will be all powerful." He said

"Wait it HAS to be a girl?" I asked surprised he nodded.

"Yes it does of the line will not continue. It is always the youngest that gets the powers if they have more than one girl." He said I nodded "But there are a lot of tribe should we say laws that have been imprinted on their body's so the power won't get into the wrong hands. One of them is the female child must be made of pure love and passion so if she gets impregnated by you or any of the other men in there even if it's a girl it won't have any powers." He said I thought for a moment.

"So then let's hope she's already pregnant with Ketchum's child." I said Yamomoto turned to me now surprised.

"She's in love with the Ketchum's clan's head?" he asked I nodded in response.

"I have had my eye on her for awhile not only does he love her back she is his only weakness." I said

"Well the let's hope she is already pregnant with his child." He said I nodded in response.

"Aren't you going to go get her?" Yamomoto asked I shook my head.

"No I'm going to let them have their fun. They haven't had a good piece of meat that constantly fights back." I said the old man chuckled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Ash's Pov**

I was sitting in me cell in the agency. I don't know why they healed me and kept me here. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Gary, Soledad and Brock. I smirked.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you healed me then kept me prisoner?" I asked

"We need your help." Gary said through gritted teeth. I burst out laughing.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen! Now why in the world would you need my help?" I asked Gary almost attacked me with his fist had not Brock held him back. Soledad stepped forward.

"Paul Shingi has taken Misty. We hoped you could and would help us." She said once I heard Paul had taken Misty. My Misty I knew I was helping.

"How long have I been here?" I asked my face turning serious. Brock had let go of Gary.

"3 weeks why?" Brock asked.

"FOOLS! The Shingi and Ketchum clans are exscact opposites! Do you know what Paul would do for power? By now he has probably showed her off to the Shingi council and the head leader! Dam it I wouldn't be surprised if every one of the council has stuck his filthy dick in all of her holes!" I yelled standing up.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER? YOU'RE HER ENYMY A VAMPIRE!" Gary yelled back. I turned my back to him.

"Because, I don't like the Shingi clan's methods. I don't think any women deserves what they put women threw." I said they all looked at me surprised."Well are we going or not?" I asked turning to them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Misty's Pov**

I was panting heavily I was covered head to toe in the clans sperm. I was disgusted with myself.

"Well don't you look pretty all molested and raped?" Paul said entering the room I glared at him. I felt two hands on my arms. Pick me up.

"Take her to the health center and find out if she's pregnant and if she is find out who's the father!" He said my eyes widened. He was after my baby's power I struggled against them with all I could but it wasn't much. I didn't know how long it lasted and I didn't want to. All I knew was that I couldn't escape this by myself. I just hoped the agency hadn't killed Ash yet.

**WOW! NOW WERE GETTING SOMEWHERE! REVIEW PLEASE! And yes it is Yamomoto from bleach I really don't like him. So I made him evil. WELL BYE! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Misty's Pov**

I was sitting on the ground with my laid out acroos the floor my back against the wall I heard the doors I didn't look but I knew it was Paul.

"So is she pregnant?" he asked. I knew what she would tell them they took a blood test and it proved positive. When they tried to get me tell them who is the father since they wouldn't know till it's born I just plain out refused.

"Yes she is Master Paul." The nurse said I could her her nerves on edge if she didn't give him the right answer that he wanted.

"Good do you know who's the farther?" he asked I could her visibly shaking I felt sorry for her it must be hard to work for him getting killed just for giving him an answer that they can't control.

"N…No…We don't Master Paul. She wouldn't tell…us. I'm so sorry!" she said her voice cracking I didn't know what he would do to her but he tried to hurt her I would pull up a shield. Ash made me practice so I can use simple defence and attacking moves so I wouldn't get hurt. And right now I'm glad he did.

"Well that's fine. As long as you know how far along she is." He said his voice getting dangerous.

"She…is 2 and a half months pregnant sir!" she said not moving.

"Fine you can leave now." Paul said and I heard him remove something from his pocket as soon as she turned around he whipped out a stake I shielded her with my mind I heard something clash against my shield at the girl tumble backwards in surprise.

"Very nice Miss Waterflower. You can use you powers without saying anything I'm impressed that you didn't even look either. You really are powerful!" he said walking towards me. I let my shield down so the girl could run and once I did she was out of the room. I just kept on staring at the forest that surrounded the mansion. He knelt down next to me.

"So it is Ketchum's after all. Lucky me!" he said reaching for my stomach I although as soon it came a inch forward and wrapped it in water and dropped the degrees of the temperature of the water it froze. Still not looking at him.

"Well well you sure have improved but you aren't the only one with powers." He said his head inching closer to my face he leaned into my ear I still didn't move. More like I couldn't I couldn't do anything I was stuck. This was probley Paul's talent. High level vampires can learn to use their hidden techniques which are connected to their personalities. I knew Paul's been dark and physic but other than that I really didn't know much about it. His hand moved toward my stomach I tried to freeze it or something but I couldn't do anything. His hand went under my t-shirt and rubbed my stomach and the mall almost invisible bump that was there. I shuttered.

"What you don't like my touch?" I could hear the baby crying that was one of the disadvantages of being an enchantress if the baby's hurt hunger or crying we can hear and tell. The crying got louder the more Paul rubbed my stomach as if it wasn't their farther. The crying got louder it gave me a strong head ach. I know my powers would go out of control since he took my necklace if I was in pain I would go out of control.

"Pl…Please stop." I managed to get out with difficulty. He moved my head with his fingers on my chin. He removed his hand from my stomach but the crying increased with every centimetre he got closer to my lips I couldn't move. Not unless he moved me. Just as his lips were about to come into contact with mine the door burst open.

"SIR WE HAVE INTRUDERS IN THE MAIN HALL!" He shouted Paul stood up and imiteatly the servant turned to ash. Whatever hold he had on me was lifted and I could feel my body loosen up from the resisted tension. _Ash. _I thought I knew he was coming. I knew he was that intruder.

"I'll be right back." Paul said as he left my baby continued to cry I put my arms around my stomach and began rubbing it.

"It's okay. Mommy's here. And Daddy's on his way." I whispered as he calmed down. I knew it was a male but I didn't want Paul to find out. I was afraid of what h would do to him if he did. _Ash please don't die. Not yet._

**Ash's Pov**

All of us were chained to the floor and on our knees. I knew it was too easy to get in it's like Paul wanted us here. I told them this was easy and we should back out for the moment but that dam Gary ran in a set off the chains as soon as we entered the main room. The huge doors across from us swung open and in walked Paul. In all his smug glory.

"Well if it isn't Ketchum. Came here to save your lover and child?" He asked he was towering over me in his showdown. I looked up at him in total shock. Misty is…Pregnant …with my child? Why didn't she tell me?

"What are you talking about?" I asked he chuckled and bent over a lil' bit.

"You mean she never told you? Must mean she doesn't love you anymore!" He said I tried not to show any sign that he was getting to me. I couldn't let the others know how much we care for each other.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about Paul. Your just upset that she turned you down when you were little. Don't think I don't know about your little angel. Is that what you called her or was it saint?" I asked I knew it hit a sore spot as I was kicked in the groin I slouched down a bit but other than that I didn't show any signs I was in pain. I felt the chains fall away a sign he was ready to battle. I stood up and looked him in the eye. I couldn't move I tried but I couldn't.

"Don't even try to move. Your little princess tried to but it wouldn't work." He said as I was flown across the room and into a wall I fell down as it collapsed against me and buried me I just stayed under. I smelt her she was running towards me. Misty I didn't want to see me so weak so I got out of the rumble and gathered electricity in my hands and threw it at him he was thrown back but he stopped just before he hit them wall. But I hit him by surprised but now I couldn't move.

"So you finally gained your talent. That must have taken a long time." Paul said I was once again thrown but this time in the air. And then thrown back down then back up as the cycle repeated over and over again. Until I was covered in my own blood. I heard a gun click not one but 3. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I heard Misty enter the room.

"ASH!"

**Misty's Pov**

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled I ran in front of him the guns stopped I kneeled down and began to cry his body was in scars and his clothes covered in blood. "Don't leave me. I need you!" I whisper. They all stared at me. I didn't care anymore. I needed him with me.

"_Lorem__naturæ viribus__, __Sana__dilecta__, __Ita ne__derelinquas me__, __Lorem__quaeso_" I whisper softly it was a high level healing spell that took me years to fully master. I only recently fully can control it. Ash's body started glowing blue I smiled it was working. Everyone was staring t me suddenly I stood up I knew Paul was controlling my body as I was roughly pulled into a stone chest my arms behind my back.

"You little Satan. You knew a healing spell and didn't tell me. Naughty, naughty girl. YOU need to be punished." He said as he pulled my arms farther behind my back. My baby began to cry very hard I was going to lose control.

"Please stop!" I yelled. Brock, Soledad and Gary looked at me like they've seen a ghost. I never begged anyone to do anything.

"No I want to hear you scream!" Paul yelled in my ear. I felt my power go out of control as my child started screaming. I yelled out Paul let go of my as blue energy and the walls burst from the water pressure. It continued screaming until it was all out. There were pools of water all across the floor. I tried to stay conscious. I fell next to Ash. His eyes were open I looked at him and grabbed his hand. Luckily I fell on my back. I only heard Paul say one thing before I slipped out of conscious.

"Such power this is going to be fun."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Well I wanted this to be much longer and I wanted to have added something I had hoped would be in this chapter but I need to end it here. Sorry I will try to post another one tomorrow! Hope u liked this chapter. And YAY! CHAPTER 20 PEAPOLES! LET"S ALL CELEBRATE WITH REVEIWS!**


	21. Chapter 21

_This is Flashbacks __**And this is Misty singing**_

**Misty's Pov**

"So Miss Waterflower how does it feel to be helpless? I have your friends in my prison and I won't hesitate to kill them if you don't do exactly as I say. Are we clear?" Paul asked we were in what supposed to be his study. I stayed still. He had me facing two screens one was Gary. Brock and Soledad in cell their legs chained and their hands handcuffed. The other had Ash. He was beaten and torn his cloths were in shreds and his hand were chained high onto the wall. I broke down when Paul first showed him to me.

"Listen here princess if you don't do as I say…" He snapped his fingers soon guards entered The cell with my friends and they dragged Brock out a couple minutes later A guard brought him into the room. Paul pulled out 4 poke-balls and released them. Out came 2 Houndoom and 2 Mightyena .

"Houndoom, Mightyena. You know what to do." Paul said then the Pokémon leapt and started tearing Brock to shreds I just stood there gapping like a fish only seconds later they back away and Brock fell limply to the ground. Blood spilling from his body.

"See that that's what will happen if you don't obey me every single time you resist you lose a friend got it now?" Paul said coming behind me and whispering in my ear I couldn't move. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Paul wiped his hands out and pulled my arms back behind my back.

"ANSWER ME BITCH!" Paul said I whimpered.

"I understand." I said weakly he threw me on the floor I put my arms around my stomach on instinct.

"Good we've come to an understanding." He said walking to his desk and sitting down in his chair"Come here…slave." I got up and walked towards him.

"You won't be able to do this for much longer once I start to show." I said now standing beside his black leather chair. He turned to me.

"I heard you enchantresses are wonderful singers. Especially the water enchantresses like the voice of sirens. Except your voice doesn't lure us to death." He chuckled I glared at him. Actually we could we could if we wanted to. But I hadn't perfect it yet.

"Maybe." I said he grabbed my waist and pulled me forward I landed on his lap as my head hit his stone chest I groaned.

"Then sing." He said I looked up at him he tightened his grip on me I winced. "I said sing bitch." I swallowed hard

"What do you want to hear." I asked not looking at him but looking at the floor. I hated this feeling of being so weak. Letting someone control me. But I didn't want to risk him hurting Ash or my friends. He's not like Ash they are opposites. He won't hesitate killing someone that's in his way. Ash hates fighting. Paul is power crazy and hurts his friends. Ash hates having so much control over people and will help anybody in need. I wanted Ash to be holding my waist this…this didn't feel right at all.

"How about an ancient water enchantress folk song. Hmm?' He said rubbing the small of my back I nodded weakly.

"But after can I…can I please…see…Ash?" I asked looking up slightly but as soon as those words left my mouth he slapped me.

"DON"T YOU DARE ASK ME THAT EVER AGAIN BITCH!" he yelled I nodded meekly "Good now sing for me." He said I cleared my throat.

"_**I don't need a lot of things,  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring,  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason,  
You're my only truth**_

"_Mama why don't they like me? Why does no want to be my friend?" I looked up at my mom she looked down at me and smiled._

"_Honey don't worry about them. You're a wonderful girl and their jealous of you so don't worry." She said I stopped crying and smiled."That's my girl. My little princess."_

_**[chorus]**__**  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
**__"Hey look its carrot top! Hey Carrot top why so sad did your mom leave you? Did your family finally see that you're useless?" One of the girls asked the rest of them laughed along with her I just looked at them._

"_Shut up Sarah. For your information that's not something you should say to me right now." I said looking her strait in the eye._

"_Why not? Because it's true?" she said_

"_No because they were murdered." I watched as their jaws drop. I walked away._

_**You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far **_

_Mama I don't know if you can hear me but, I'm trying to follow the rules you always told me. The ones you always said are what will help me in the future. Mom, I know that nature's energy is everywhere I look. I don't understand why they don't accept me and I know you told me to now worry about that. But how different am I from them? Why don't they understand that I'm not that different from them? _

_**I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you" **_I finished he smiled at me and brought his fingers to my chin, turning my head to look at me.

"You're a pretty good singer. But from now on you will only sing…for me." He said the pushing his lips against mine id didn't respond other then the silent tears that fell down my face. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Ash is the only one who should kiss me, hold me. This didn't feel right at all. Ash is the only one who will ever be right for. The Only one. He finally pulled away and looked at me.

"Ketchum really has a nice choice in females that's for sure." He said I looked away "Aw don't like my touch well that's too bad." He said his breath was on my neck. He got off his chair and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards another door in his study.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll be sleeping with me in my bed tonight 't want you trying any tricks now do we?" he asked I growled at him. He just chuckled

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I made sure Paul was fast asleep before I took off the covers and silently left the room. He didn't move. I knew there weren't guards outside his doors just near the cells. Luckily I knew where they were. I slowly made my to Ash's prison cell. Guards were at the front of his cell. I put two fingers up and put my hand forward.

"The princess of the heaven sings, the prince of hell growls, Powers of the water, SLEEP!" I whispered the guards fell to the floor sleeping. I ran to the door. And put my fingers near the lock and rusted it using excess water. I pushed the door open. I heard a small groan.

"It's not enough during the day you have to slash me in the night too?" I heard him sigh

"Ash." I whispered he shook his head up u went down the stairway. I almost ran into him. I put my arms around his neck and started crying.

"Misty?" he asked I nodded.

"I'm so glad they haven't killed you yet! I was so worried." I said I looked at him he smiled a small smile but a smile.

"Misty was what he saying true that your carrying my child?" he asked his face turning serious

"Why are you regretting it?" I asked getting angry. He looked shocked then he chuckled.

"No not even for a second."He said I rested my head on his chest. "Why don't you use that spell that you used to get away?" he asked

"I can't. Not without the necklace. It's to powerful a spell." I said he nodded I got up. "I have to go." I said he nodded. I didn't want to leave him but I had too.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**SLAP!**_

"YOU BITCH YOU DARE DEFIE ME! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEE HIM!" I just kept on glaring

"You may think you have control over me but you will never control what I will do to make sure the ones I love are safe." I said he hit me across the cheek again.

"I have you under my roof you will do as I say!" he said.

"You may have my body but YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY HEART!" I yelled at him he smirked.

"You don't get it do you?" he said my eyes widened they screen that used to show Gary and Soledad only had Gary on it. I then heard an ear piercing scream.

"Like I said don't defy me." He said walking back towards me. "Sing for me again I like your voice." He said his arms went around my waist from behind I felt like crying but I didn't I had hurt Soledad and now she's dead just like Brock.

"Do you want to hear the same song as last time?" I asked did I mention I HATE being told what to do.

"No I want to hear something different." I nodded.

"_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you" I finished I didn't want to sing for Paul.

"Good. I'm glad we're back to understanding each other." He said as he sucked on my neck. I didn't want him to do that. Ash is the only one who is supposed to do this to me. I wanted him right now I wanted him and only him. But I couldn't help but wonder. The first two visions have already happened but how does the last one fall into place? I couldn't help but wonder. How will this tragedy end? When will the war come? How do I stand alone on a one way road to war and betrayal? What is the main goal he is trying to reach? What will happen…to my child?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**CONGRAGULATIONS TO GODDESS OF NIGHT ETERNAL FAITH! WHO UNDERSTOOD THAT THE GIRL ASH WAS TALKING ABOUT WAS NOT MISTY! COOKIES TO YOU! **

**And to Waveripple. Yes I understand that Misty's only 2 and ½ months pregnant and I thank you for correcting me but we are dealing with a child who has vampire blood and high power enchantress so it won't be normal. But it won't have powers since its male. Anyways THANKS FOR THAT TIMBIT OF INFO! Special thanks to readers who have followed me all through that story! Here you are…**

**Waveripple of Team Sunrise ( For review since I first started this story I really thank you for it!)**

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith (for review every chapter since she started reading I love ur reviews thanks!)**

**Pokemonmaster101 (for reading and being my first reviewer)**

**Splitheart1120 (for just reading and reviewing whenever he/she can!)**

**Special thanks to those people and TheFifthCharmedOne for beta'ing this story! First one to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them UNLESS they already have a chapter dedicated to them then whoever doesn't have one dedicated to them gets it! THANK YOU EVERYONE! REVIEW IS LOVE PEAPOLES!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Misty's Pov**

He pulled me out of my bed. Paul finally let me have my own room now. I was now 5 months pregnant. I'm only allowed to see Ash on the last day of the month and only for five minutes we mostly spent that time making out and just enjoying the precious moments we had together before I was roughly pulled to my feet and dragged out. He pulled e into my bathroom and turned to me he let go of my hands and turned to me. He made me sing for him on a daily biases and sometimes made me remove my shirt to suck on my breasts while I sang for him.

"What do you want?" I asked he just smirked

"Strip. Not just your top everything." My eyes widened I glared at him as he took his shirt off then i realized something he wanted to take a shower with me. I burst out laughing.

"You aren't really stupid enough to take a shower with me I control the water that flows under there!" I said he looked at me and suddenly he was standing in front of me while I felt metal around my neck and all my powers were greatly controlled and I couldn't feel them. After having my necklace off and having my powers open for such a long time my body gave in and I fell down. I didn't want Paul to catch me but he did.

"How about we get those cloths off shall we?" he said while tearing my shirt along with my bra off my body even though he's done this many times before I still feel exposed not like when Ash does it. He pulled at my pyjama shorts down slowly once they were on the ground he lifted me lightly as not to hurt my baby. He still thinks I'm giving birth to a girl. He doesn't even know what gender it is. Once I was undressed as well as him he dragged me in to the steamy hot water. He pulled me close to him I could feel him hardening against me. He wasn't gonna fuck me…not with the baby inside…was he?

"Your not actually going to fuck me while I'm pregnant…are you?" I asked scared I wondered if he figured out it was Safe to have sex while pregnant one some women's pregnancy. Including me.

"I asked the nurse I asked to make sure the baby was healthy. She said it was fine for you since it's not human at all. Isn't that just the nicest news I've ever heard. Well on one condition we can't have it every day." He said biting on my neck. "Sing for me...my princcess of water." He whispered in my ear as he began sucking all over my body.

"_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**_

_**[x2]**__**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

_**I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the mother of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.**_

_**[x2]**__**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

_**And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow." **_I finished he was now sucking on my breasts I really didn't like him doing this. I didn't help as the hot water over our bodies and I couldn't control it no matter how hard I tired. Paul moved his face down I could tell where he was going and I didn't like it I pushed him away and stepped back. He glared at me then smirked.

"You still got some of that courage left? I'm surprised you only have Oak and Ketchum left. You really want to risk losing them?" he said with a grin spread wide across his face. I shook my head. He pulled me back into his embrace. "Good girl. Now get on your knees." I did as I was told and did whatever he told me. I want Ash. Why can't me and Ash live a normal life? Without all of this. One day, one day we will live a normal life without anyone disturbing us.

_**X-X Vampires: A Love so Wrong X-X**__**  
3 months later**_

"Ash what is he going to do when the baby is born?" I asked Ash it was the last day of the month and I already told Ash telepathically that it was a boy. Ash was rubbing my stomach and the considerably notable bump that was there.

"I don't know Mist. I'm not like him. But he probably will kill it if it isn't want he wants." He said I put my head in the crack of his neck.

"I don't want him to kill our baby Ash." I whispered.

"I know baby. I know." He said I looked at him and leaned in closer our lips met I put my hand that wasn't already on the back of his head on his chest as his tongue entered my mouth suddenly the door burst open.

"TIME'S UP PRINCESS!" Paul said as walked down the staircase and pulled me away from Ash. Once I was away from him he chained Ash back to the wall with dark telekinesis. After he made sure ash wouldn't escape I dragged me away. But before we could leave Ash said something. Something that I knew would get him killed.

"You will rot in hell Paul. Just because you have power doesn't mean you have to use it. Karma will come and kill you for all the rotten things you do. You're just a spoiled asshole." Paul turned to him with eye flared. He was about to attack him when I put a shield around Ash. Paul's fist made contact and I heard his knuckles break. I ran to Ash and ran into the barrier. Since it was mine I could go in and out as I pleased.

"BITCH!" he yelled holding his bleeding fist to his chest.

"Told ya." Ash said suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I groaned I knew it was a contraction. Ash turned to me the pain was enough to let down my barrier. "Misty what's wrong?" I just groaned and was roughly pulled to my feet by Paul.

"Finally the baby's coming. I'm tired of waiting." He said as I followed him up the stairs now that I was in labour.

"ASH!" I yelled I wanted him to be there "MISTY!" he yelled back I looked at Paul with pleading eyes.

"Please let him come with me for the birth. PLEASE I'm BEGGING YOU!" I yelled at him he looked down at me.

"Not until your dilated 10 centimetres." He said as he pulled me farther away from Ash. At least he was letting Ash stay for the actual birth.

_**X-X Vampires: A Love so Wrong X-X**_

_**(I don't feel like writing the whole pain and birth so I'm just gonna skip that!)**_

"it's okay Misty it's over now." Ash whispered in my ear. I was breathing heavily I heard my son crying.

"Here you go Master Paul." My eyes opened wide at what she said.

"GIVE ME MY BABY!" I yelled. I saw the woman pass the baby to Paul.

"Let's see what gender you are." He said as he started taking off the blue blanket not soon afterwards a look of total disgust passed across his face.

"A MALE? YOU GAVE BIRTH TO A FUCKING MALE?" he yelled at the top of his lungs he threw my son across the room strait towards the wall.

"!" I screamed.

_**X-X Vampires: A Love so Wrong X-X**_

**Wow that was a lot of typing ! chapter 22 FINISHED! **

**I am sorry to say that I won't be updating for a while cause of school projects and essays all cramed together. But I will post the beta'd chapters when I get them! I want to thank all of my readers. **

**This chapter is dedicated to...splitheart1120! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! BETA"D CHAPTERS TO BE UP SOON! THANK YOU ALL GOODNIGHT FANFICTION!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ash's Pov**

I stroked a lock of bright-orange hair off her pale white face. I hated seeing her like this so still and pale. We were at my mansion and I put her into my private hospital. She was hooked up to an oxygen tank and had and IV in her arm. I didn't want to lose her. Not another loved one she was too special. When I find that Paul I'm gonna kill him.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't move. I watched as Paul kept both Misty and me in place as we watched our son coming closer and closer to the wall. Just as he was about to hit there was a fast motion blur of a person and it caught our baby. I breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to be May. I felt a sudden heaviness in my arms to find Misty had fainted. I could feel her heart slowing down. May came next to me our childe in her arms._

"_Drew is freeing Gary and there is the association outside and is soon to be coming in here." May said I nodded and laid Misty down I turned towards Paul my eyes blood shot red._

"_Watcha gonna do about it Ketchum?" I ran straight towards him and grabbed him by the throat. Electricity flowing through my hands._

"_DID YOU NOT THINK I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER? I TOLD YOU IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER I WILL KILL YOU!" I threw him into the doorway far away from Misty. Just as he was about to get up the elders appeared and took him as soon as he was out my sight I ran to Misty. I gently picked her up in my arms bridal style._

"_Where are you taking her?" May asked I looked at her._

"_Don't worry she will be put into my infirmary in my house. Please get Drew and bring my son to me May." I said running at my fastest. Last time she was in my arms she was heavier not that she never really was to me. She was like a floating feather, now all I feel like I'm carrying is air._

"Misty you have to wake up for me and our son." I whispered into her ear softly. "Don't leave me all alone Misty, don't let this be the end of you please. I don't want you to die by the enemy's hand, not now not ever."

"Master Ash I have your son here." Drew said from behind the door I stopped stroking her hair and took a good look at her before saying "Come in Drew."


	24. Chapter 24

**Ash's Pov**

Drew opened the door holding a small blue blanket. I turned my head to face him.

"There are seem to be no damage to the brain or body sir he is safe and healthy." He said handing me the blanket.

"Unless you have something else to tell me then leave." Drew handed me my son then bowed and left me and my family alone. I stared at the little baby in my arms. He looked so peaceful sleeping a small smile creep up my face. How I wish Misty was up so she could see our son and know that he was safe and healthy. He opened his eyes. Brown eyes met brown. My little boy started to move his little hands and started making baby noises. I smiled. His little hand grabbed my finger and wrapped his small hand around it. I couldn't help and smile for the thousand time that day. And it was going to get better because Misty started waking up.

**Misty's POV**

I was hearing things. I heard a little baby laughing. I wonder for a minute if it was my baby. No my little boy was hurt but then didn't May came and save him? But i don't remember anything after that. I opened my eyes to see the sweetest sight I've ever seen. Ash was holding our son with a sweet smile on his face. Our son was making cute baby noises and giggling while having his tiny hand wrapped around Ash's finger. It was without a doubt a sight I wish could last forever. Everything looked so calm and peaceful. We were safe from that bastared and I was with Ash.

"So you finally woke up." He said his eyes never leaving our baby. I nodded my head even though it was probably stupid since he wasn't looking at me. "Is he okay?" I asked with concern in my voice. Ash's eyes left our son for a moment and looked at me.

"Drew told me that there was no damage to his brain or body. He is a safe and healthy boy. He said smiling at me. Tears began to fall from my eyes he was safe. My little boy was safe and healthy.

"Can I hold him?" I asked. Ash just laughed at me. "of course you can. He's your son you know." He handed me the blanket. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. He was so small and fragile and I promised that I would do anything to protected him.  
Ash's point of view Watching misty and our son brought joy to my heart. Knowing that my family was safe brought peace to my mind. I vowed to myself that I would never allow anyone to harm them.

"What should we name him?" Her sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts. I started thinking and I knew the perfect name.

**Misty's Pov**

"How about Jacob?" He said. I smiled at him. He was so sweet. Naming our son after my father. I was really lucky to have someone like him. "Jacob. I love that. My little Jacob." I really love the sound of that. Ash wrapped his hands around my shoulder and pulled us closer to him. For once everything felt right. My heart burst with joy. How I wished that time would freeze and allow this moment this time of happiness to last forever. But as always, life reminded me that not everything could last forever.

**Gary's POV**

I was walking to the room that held Misty. That sick twisted bastered was going to pay for putting Misty through so much pain. Finding the room she was staying I barged in not bothering to knocked.  
Ash's point of view Gary barged in ruining a perfect family moment. "What do you want?" I asked as I got up. Gary grabbed the collar of my shirt and glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing holding Misty like that? Acting like nothing happen?" He yelled at my face. "It's your fucking fault that she was kidnap[ed, raped and "  
I punched him in the face to shut him up. I had it with this guy. Telling me to act like nothing happen was one thing but telling me it was my fault that Misty got kidnapped was another thing. He got up and glared at me. I was going to fucking kill this guy!

"You asshole! What makes you think that saving her is going to make up for what you did?" Gary said getting up. "Listen you it was your fault for capturing me and locking me up for no fucking reason!

"Yeah at least I didn't knock her up with a a fucking monster!" Okay he is so dead but before I could do anything Misty shouted

"ENOUGH!"

**Misty's POV**

Okay fighting with Ash is one thing but calling my baby a monster is another thing and I was not going to put up with it!  
I glared at Gary

"Gary weather you like it or not this baby is a symbol of mine and Ash's love! I love ash so get that threw your thick skull!" I shouted at him. Gary stared at me as if I was a freaking moron.

"Misty you can't love him." He whispered so softly that I didn't think anyone could hear him.

"And why not!" I shouted. "Because I love you damn it!" I gaped at him. I never thought Gary would confess to me! I mean I only saw him as a brother a friend. Nothing more nothing less.

"Gary I can't love you. I love Ash and you need to let us be together as a family." I know I was breaking his heart but right now I love Ash more than anything that I didn't care. As long as I was with him then I was okay. I expected a lot of things. What I didn't expect was his reaction.

"You fucking whore! You chose some freak over me! You will regret this! Both of you!" He stormed out the door before ash could stop him. "Let him go." I said as Jacob started fidgeting.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Gary's just upset he'll come around." Ash leaned down to kiss me i kissed him back until Jacob started crying.

"I think he's hungry Ash." i said pulling down my top and started brestfeeding him.

"There's one thing i don't like about having a son..." Ash said somewhat glaring at the baby but not in hate but jeluosy.

"What could you pssibly hate about a baby boy?" i said glaring daggers at him he smiled softly and put his head near my neck and started licking it.

"Some other male other than me is sucking your brests." i laughed.

"He'll grow out of it then ou can have my brests all to yourself." i said looking him strait in the eye. He smiled evily

" Can't wait"

**Gary's POV**

I stormed into the society. If I couldn't have Misty than no one could! I walked up to the front doors and barged into the head commader's room.

"Gary why would you barge into my room with out knocking?" "I know the location of Ash Ketchum."

"Really? Tell me all about it."  
****

**_A couple minets later..._**

"Ah i see now so May has known the whole time? well since Water Enchantresses are a strong line especcialy the royal family along with one of the strongest vampire lines in history we are going to do some reserch and plan this very carefully." said the commander i grinned along side him. Misty was going to pay along with Ash Ketchum. They are going to pay dearly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ash's Pov**

I looked at the small little bunddle in my arms. He was sleeping so carefully in my arms without a care in the world. I wish tht were true. Misty says Gary will come around but i don't think he will. He has to big an ego for that. Drew and May set up a baby room that connected to our room. Being a parent was hard me and Misty barley got any sleep...well she barley got any sleep the only time i hear Jacob is when Misty wakes me up once a night sometimes but if Jacob were in trouble both me and Misty would be alert and rush into his room.

"He looks alot like you.' I turned around to face Misty we hadn't been found for a few months now May is staying here since Gary has told The head chief were we were and what Misty and has been harrassig May to tell him every little detail about the royal water echantresses powers and to what exstent. I hadn't told Misty she's so happy right now and i didn't want to ruin that.  
"Hey Ash you there ? You spaced out. You okay?" misty was now right infont of me i looked at her. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid and her satin blue nightgown.  
No matter what she wore she was still the most beutiful thing to ever cross my vision.

"It's nothing just thinking about what to do next." i said putting Jacob into her arms.

"Well okay what about the future." She said sitting down in the rocking chair and started breastfeeding him. I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Misty, would you marry me in the near future." i asked she turned to me surprissed i thought she would say no. But we just had a child so why would she say no?

"Ash of course i would but not right now Jacob is only 2 and a half months old we can't marry just yet." she said turning back to Jacob and put her breast back in her nightgown.

"I know, not right now i understand but you will marry me in the future right?" she walked over to me after placing Jacob in his crib. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply i put my arms around her waist. Our tongues expsloring all of the spaces in eachother's mouths. She pulled away after a couple minutes

"Ash of course i will that's nothing to worry about." she said as she kissed my cheek and walked to our bedroom. she had become nocternal along with May. I ran out the door after her. Those hips swaing back and forth are just to tempting. I lept on her she started giggling her ass off i started kissing down her neck. She pushed me away.  
"Not with the baby in the other room Ash." I smirked and took the baby communicater and picked her up bridal style.

"I want to show you something i had done. Just for the two of us." i said walking towards the other side of the room. I put my hand on a scaner i had on the wall.

"I wondered what that was." Misty whispered in my ear i smiled she gasped as the hidden door opened and into a room. A King sized poster bed sat in the middle of the room with satin red sheets and covers. The floor was hard wood the wall was also a red color. On the bed posts of the bed were red curtins just in case i put her down on the bed and put the baby communicater on the dresser on the right side of the room.

"Best part it's sound proof." I said snapping my fingers the door shut behind us and the candels set up all around the room flickered on. She smiled and warpped one arm around my neck and pulled me down into a deep kiss i kissed back just as eager it felt like forever since we last had time to ourself.I trailed a track of kisses dowm her neck and jawbone. I removed the thin nightgown off her body. She was wearing nothing underneath.

"Naughty today aren't we?" i said she blushed as i moved my trail of kisses down her belly and near her bare bottom section. She gasped as my tongue entered her sacred area that only i should touch.

"Ash...please don't ...ah aH AH!" she moaned had to be in the top three of my favorite sounds in the whole world.I stood up just about to enter her until she had a look of comlete fear and pain washed over her face.

**Misty's Pov**

_The last page of a fairy tale _

_has been re-written and changed into tragedy _

_Even for one person's heart who believed in it, it's been lost._

_Love and dreams are nothing more than a sandcastle that's short lived, _

_and breakable, even if you didn't wish it so._

I heard that sound it was an old accan devil's song. It was one of the few weaknesses of enchtresses. The pain it put us through was so unbelievably laborious.

_But even now i can't foget, of that song you always used to sing._

_It echoesnin my chest and i feel as if i might return to that day_

It first showed us the image of the person we fear the most so when i saw Ash about to enter me it shifted into Paul and me being pregnant again i was terrified. Then it creats an illusion that we are being Killed by our ellement.

_definitely i can return to it,_

_ but right now all it's been is a chain surronding me _

_that i will shake off. _

_Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea._

For water Echantresses it makes us feel like we are drowning, Fire Echantresses feel like they are being burned to death, Air Echantresses feel like they are inhailing poisinous gases, Earth Echantresses feel like there being buried alive or being strangled by the roots of plants . Then it shows the people closest to you at a funeral crying. Then we turn back into our element. Never to be back again. Right now i feel the water slowling seeping into my lungs i could't stop it.

_"Definitely..."_  
_"Love will conquer all,"_  
_"the constellations that decide fate can be changed." should comletly vanish, All it is, is a cowardly lie._

"MISTY! MISTY! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! MISTY CAN YOU HEAR ME? MISTY!" i heard Ash yelling at me to answer him i wanted to answer him but i couldn't i blocked my mouth and nose at a failed attempt to block out the water entering my lungs slowly suffucatting blocking the air ways in my lungs. But it just kept entering at a slow and suffacating pace.I looked at his pleading face, so helpless unable to do anything i reached out with my other hand as i started to cry. He held my hand on his face i started coughing like crazy. I couldn't let the royal line...the end of my race end here...i can't i had to fight it as much as i can.

**May's Pov**

_Like a jewel , the sea which shines bright as it's nursed _

_Engulfs everything with kindness and love, _

_and gives seven live births and dreams to gaze at._

_So i've come back here._

_I won't lie to myself any longer,_

I heard it...the old accan devil's song. The most painful things to Echantresses. I felt like i was burning in the flames of hell were gulfing me whole burning me mercifully.

I have peopole to protect and a world to protect.

"MOMMY! MOMMY WHAZ WONG! WHAT HURTS?"

_Definitly..._

"MAY CAN YOU HEAR ME? MAY YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!" Rose came near me if she touched me since she was to a Fire Echantress unless i have anothe girl wihich isn't happening in the near future she'll feel the fire of hell's torture.

"ROSE DON'T COME NEAR ME PLEASE!" I yelled i didn't want her to feel this, i didn't want her to die painfuly until she has lived a long good life. i screamed at the top of my lungs as the flames entered my mouth.

The invisble distust between another is a weakness to a love with no shape that i want to belive in Until i can finally feel the love within my grasp.

**Misty's Pov**

I saw Ash holding Jacob in his arms crying to himself in a black tux. I yelled his name. This couldn't be happening.

**May's Pov**

I saw Drew hold back Rose as she tried to run to the black coffin as she cried as the coffin was being lowered into a deep hole. Once the coffin was fully lowered she turned around and started crying into Drew Black Tux. I yelled both their names. Please tell me this isn't happening.

**May & Misty's Pov**

It can't end here. I can't belive my race is dying now. Who is singing this song she has so be an accan devil. I can't leave y childe all alone with no mother.  
It wouldn't be fair...i can't die...not yet...not now...just let me live a few minutes longerwith my family just for a few more minutes. Please...I'm begging you!

* * *

**_WOW! what a long chapter i worked really hard on this chapter and thank u so much Goddess of noght eternal faith for helping me with the prvious chapter i can't thank u enough for that!_**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**E**_

_**I**_

_**W**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Gary's Pov**

I looked at the accan devil sitting acoss from me. Her black hair fell losely to her waist. Her red mini skirt was so short it almost, if she bent down even a little, it would reveal her ass. The skirt had a diamond around her open navel which was linked to a golden chain that connected the skirt to the bikini top, which also had a diamond shape cut out right in-between the breasts. The bikini top was attached to a red string that wrapped around her neck. Her fangs showing in her smirk. Her long black bat wings were streched out to the sides.

"Did you do exactly as I asked Lilith?" I asked. Her smirk grew a small inch.

"I sang until she was on the last stage before she died turning into her own element.." she said in a very sly voice. Paul teleported himself scaring the crap out of Lilith and me.

"Ash may be stupid and dense but when it comes to protecting the ones he cares about he's the sharpest tool in the shed Gary," he said walking towards my desk. I was about to reach for the alarm but my hand stopped mid-way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You need information about The Water Enchantresses right?" he said. I glared at him.

"Yes, but what do you want in return? You wouldn't just do this because you want to. There has to be a catch for you." I said. He smirked a little more at me.

**Paul's Pov**

"You're right. I do have a catch in it for me." I said while stroking the devil's bat wings she groaned out loud and blushed a deep red. "The catch for me is I help you, and you eliminante the trouble of killing Ash, which is one less thing to worry about for me." I said to him honestly. '_And I get Misty_." I thought to myself.

"That's all?" Gary asked surprised. "No, you get the girl, you get her son?" I laughed darkly.

"No I have no interest in anything like that. Why would I want her son? He's useless to what I want. He's weak and powerless. I have no interest in things that have no power." I said.

"So you don't mind not getting Misty's power?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, she will eventually fall in love again," I said. _'But Iwill take her back to my mansion.'_

"Alright, I'll agree." he said. I let my hold on him go. _'And i get the offspring of my little saint' _

**Ash's Pov**

I looked at Misty's sleeping face. When she woke up, I would make sure she told me everything. Drew told me what happened to May and it sounded like whatever happened affects all Echantresses. I saw Jacob figiting in my arms reaching out to her.

"I know you're hungry and you want Mummy but she can't right now." I walked to back in to my and Misty's room but as soon as I went outside the door Jacob started screaming and crying. I walked back into Misty's Hospital room and he calmed down a little bit. When I found out who did this to Misty I will suck them dry of all their blood. I saw Misty move her head to the side. Jacob just stared at her and stopped crying all together.

"Ash?...Jac...ob?" she asked in an harsh tone. Her voice sounded like a very broken record but she was still an angel.

"Yeah how are you feeling Misty?" I asked, leaning down a bit. Jacob started to squirm and reach for Misty. She sat upright and held out her arms and I placed him in them.

"He's been crying and fusing since the moment you passed out." Misty started crying. Jacob reached up trying to make his mother stop crying. Misty looked at him and smiled faintly.I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, my head resting on hers. Misty pulled down her shirt and started breastfeeding Jacob.

"Do you mind telling me what all that was about, you looked like you were drowning without the water Mist." I said as she looked up at me.

"I'll tell you later, just not right now please." As Jacob finished eating, she put her breast back into her shirt and held Jacob as close as she could without sufficating him. I saw tears coming out of her eyes. I wiped them away. She pulled Jacob away from her cheast and smiled .

_**"Black star… Black star**_

_**Forever you will be**_

_**A shining star… shining star**_

_**Be whatever you can be**_

_**A rock star… rock star**_

_**You will always be**_

_**A Black star… Black star… Black star…**_

_**Black star… Black star… Black star… **__" _she sang to our child. He smiled so big and started laughing. Soon we were all laughing and just being a family.

**May's Pov.**

I hugged Rose close. I didn't think I'd ever been this grateful or happy. I was alive and my child wasn't without a mother. And after I blacked out Rose didn't touch me like I told her she shouldn't. I was so happy. Drew told me that after I blacked out he brought me to Ash and he let me go in one of infirmary rooms.

"Mummy, i'm swo gwad you're okay! Rose was swo scawed." She was crying into my t-shirt. She looked up at me with a small smile. I looked into her green eyes. "Mummy, can you sing that swong pwease?" i smiled because I knew which one she was talking about. It was one of her favorites. My mother used to sing it to me and back and back and back and back and back and so on.

_**"Darling**_

_**you 're hiding in the closet once again,**_

_**start smiling**_

_**I know you're trying**_

_**real hard not to turn your head away**_

_**pretty darling**_

_**face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday**_

_**Yesterday oh oooooh**_

_**Pretty please**_

_**I know it's a drag**_

_**wipe your eyes and put up your head**_

_**I wish you could be happy instead**_

_**There's nothing else I can do**_

_**But love you the best that I can**_

_**yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Darling**_

_**I was there once a while ago**_

_**I know**_

_**that it's hard to be stuck with**_

_**people that you love**_

_**when nobody trusts**_

_**Pretty please**_

_**I know it's a drag**_

_**wipe your eyes and put up your head**_

_**I wish you could be happy instead**_

_**There's nothing else I can do**_

_**But love you the best that I can**_

_**yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You're not the only one who's been through**_

_**I've been there alone and now so are you**_

_**I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault.**_

_**it's not your fault**_

_**Your fault, your fault**_

_**it's not your fault**_

_**Your fault, your fault, your fault**_

_**Pretty please**_

_**I know it's a drag**_

_**wipe your eyes and put up your head**_

_**I wish you could be happy instead**_

_**There's nothing else I can do**_

_**But love you the best that I can**_

_**yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Pretty please**_

_**I know it's a drag**_

_**wipe your eyes and put up your head**_

_**I wish you could be happy instead**_

_**There's nothing else I can do**_

_**But love you the best that I can**_

_**yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Darling**_

_**you 're hiding in the closet once again,**_

_**start smiling**_"

I sang and she smiled as I rocked her back forth. Eventually, she fell into a deep sleep. That song always made her fall right asleep.

"I'm so glad you're alright May, " Drew said as he pulled me close. I smiled back at him. I was too, more than I think I'll ever be."I was so scared. I didn't know what was happening to you."

"I was being killed by my own Element." I said softly. He pulled back and looked at me.

"But i didn't see any flames May, explain..." he said I looked at him.

"It's complicated and a long story. Ash also wants to know what happened, so we can tell both of you together. Alright?" I smile and he nodded and pulled me closer. I breathed in his scent. He smelled like he always did. He smelled like roses and the depths of the forest.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxX Vampires: A Love So Wrong Xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**YAY AN UPDATE! Today was the worst day ever i felt like i went through hell! So i did what did what i do best when i'm upset i write! So yay for reveiwers and readers! I want to thank you all for putting up with this story! REVEIW!**_

_**PLEASE I WORKED REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HARD!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Misty's Pov**

I looked down at Jacob's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, woith out a care in the world. I felt strong arms around my body i turned around to find Ash. he smiled at me. I don't think he relizes that his eyes are red. I giggled he looked at me confused. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ash when was the last time you ate?" i asked he smiled

"This morning why? You were there." he said.

"No i meant blodd wise even animal blood." i said leaning into his ear.

"Let's see, about...11 months almost a year. But how did you know?" i pulled away and removed one of my hands from his neck and felt down his face.

"Cause...your eyes are glowing red Ash." i said he looked at me and looked away i leadned into his ear.

"Is my blood that...tempting?" i asked. he growled and pulled me into our room and threw me down on the bed then leaped on me. His hands were holding my wrist tight as his legs were on either side of my waist his eyes a blood-shot red now. He was in his vampire form. His skin was a pale white and his fnags showing. He movedhis head down to my neck and licked it.

"You have no idea how tempting it is Misty. I..." he was about to bite my skin but he pulled away and rested his head on my cheast. "I...don't want to hurt you...but...i'm so hungry Mist. I hate the fact that i'm a race that needs blood to survive." he said crying into my cheast.

"It's okay Ash, you can drink my blood. Ill let you know when it's enough." he looked at me. But only turned slightly.

"But i could turn you." he said i laughed.

"No you can't Ash i'm not human like others. It's impossible to change me from what i am. I should know remeber?" i asked he nodded. While i was imprionsoned by Paul whenever i went to see Ash, i would say i spell that by human contect(in this case kissing) could tranfer memories. I transfered all of what Paul did to me in my time there. Paul just found in too tempting and usaly pulled me aside quite often and took a long drink from my neck.

"But Misty... It still isn't right." he said

"Ash it's okay, don't Vampires usaly exstange blood?" i asked he nodded. "it's alright Ash i don't mind i can't have you go crazy now can i?" he chuckled.

**Ash's Pov**

I moved my head towards Misty's neck again and licked it she shivered like she always did in...our special time. I pressed my fangs to her neck and began to drink her blood...was unlike any other i have ever tasted. It tasted slightly salty yet sweet like sugar. Yet still had the bitter taste of pumpng blood. I felt calling me i treid to focus on her vpice.

"Ash...dizzy...stop...hurts..." i pulled away wipping the off my face. Misty was breathing heavely.

"I'm so sorry Misty...i feel like...like a monster." i said she smiled. and raised her hands to my face and pulled me down towards her she crashed her lips on mine.

"It's okay...Ash how old are you?" she asked i hadn't thought of that. In Vampire years i was still an infant.

"23 human years translate that into vampire years is still an infant." i answerd.

"So Paul is older that me?" she asked i nodded

"He's pretty old...about 370 human years mid twentys vampire years i said he nodded. I fell down beside her. I grabbed her around the waist.

"Misty?" i asked she mubbled in return.

"You'll tell me tommorow wat happened today right?" i asked .

"Of couse Ash."

"I Love you."

"I love you too Ash."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ xxX Vampires: A Love So WrongXxx ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Another chapter! I'm still in a really deppresion mood lately and school g=had got me stressed out! Any way...Goddes of night eternal faith asked me where i got the songs and if i wrote them. Sadlly no i didn't here are the songs!**

**the ending in chapter 16 is part of avril's song Innocence**

**the 1st song in chapter 21 is I need you by Leanne Rimes (i'm 95% sure)**

**The seconde one in chapter 21 is Slipped away by Avril lavigne**

**the song in chapter 22 is Goodbye my lover by Michel Brach in the original it was i'd be the father of your childe but i changed it to siute misty;D**

**the 1st song in chapter 26 is Black Star by Avril Lavigne**

**and the seconde song is Darlin by Avril Lavigne go on youtube and check it out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank all of you for your support in this story i never exspected it to be this popular and long! I'm gonna make this story into three parts... the next part in this saga will be called **_**Vampires: A War To Last A Thousend Lifetimes **_**please watch out for it it should be up soon! In the next part it will be Ash and Misty's wedding! I hope you will look for it and continue to read the next part! A speacial thanks to these people!**

Favorited Vamps

amichalap AshandMistyLove Astrid Windhust Black Wolf 101 blaming94 DarkWerewolfess Darthjontan DestinyKeyblader28 dissdia Gangsta Chick98 Goddess of Night Eternal Faith harry1817 Jimmyle311 JUMPing-Berry KairiMisty kbob3000 MAMakaInvaderZimFan marion670 Megaman88 MissMeha611 mystery1312 nina64664 Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ pokemaster101 PokemonLuver4Eva131 Rat2rrj 11-12-2010ShortStuff24 sparky 753 Te Amo XxxX Terradoll TheDoubleDragon296 TheFifthCharmedOne Thehitmen tmp1114 TomboybuttercupSakaast Waveripple of Team Sunrise x102reddragon XWF1000 XxKawaiiAngelxX

Added Vampires: A Love So Wring to their Story supcirption list

Aqua-Princess of Imagination AshandMistyLove DarkWerewolfess dbzgtfan2004 DestinyKeyblader28 dissdia Goddess of Night Eternal Faith goodguywithanevilmind Joy-lovely kbob300 Loonie-girly lovedizzy Megaman88 Midgrl4evr MissMeha611 mystery1312 Persephatta PokemonLuver4Eva131 Rat2rrj sparky 753 splitheart1120 TheDoubleDragon296 TheFanatics TheFifthCharmedOne Thehitmen tmp1114 TomboybuttercupSakaast wiggles17 x102reddragon

I can't thank you enough for 14,535 hits!

Ps if your a bleach fan and a HitsuHina supporter check out my new story Mistake of the Arrancar Hinamori.

For those of you who don't know this was a fanfiction for this picture.

. com /art/Cover-quot-You-are-my-enemy-quot-110406782

**BIGGEST THANKS TO Goddess of Night Eternal Faith WHO HAS STAYED AND REVEIWED EVERY CHAPTER AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HERE ON FF! I THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR OPINION AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!**


End file.
